Tessa and Lunala Drabbles
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: A series of short stories featuring Tessa, Lunala, and the rest of the Miraculous gang. Starting August 10 and ending November 18, a new drabble will be posted each day. Rated K plus for now, but rating may go up. Drabble theme suggestions are now closed.
1. School

**August 10, 2016**

 **Drabble # 1 of 101**

 **Theme: School**

 **Disclaimer (I'm only gonna say this once): I own nothing but my OC Tessa and her mother Alice.**

* * *

" **All right, everyone! Let's play a game!"** Announced the Legendary Pokémon Lunala.

Lunala's Trainer, Tessa Sycamore, and her friends, as well as the other Legendaries, immediately let out cries of excitement.

" **Today, we'll be playing the Question Game. I'm going to call each of the Trainers up one by one, and they're going to tell me their views on a certain topic."** Lunala explained. **"Today's theme is…"** She turned to Meloetta. **"Drum roll, please."**

Meloetta played the drums before crashing the cymbals.

" **SCHOOL!"** Lunala finished.

The girls clapped and cheered (Except for Magearna's Trainer, Melody, who looked at the ground and sighed) and the boys booed and flashed the thumbs down sign (Except for Meloetta's Trainer, Tessa's boyfriend Anderson, who popped a piece of bubble gum into his mouth and began chewing it.)

" **So,"** Lunala started. **"Lydia Johnson!"**

Articuno's Trainer, Lydia, stepped forward next to Lunala.

" **What are your views on school?"**

Lydia tapped her chin. "Back when I attended school, it was a pretty good place. There were no bullies, the learning was great, and most of all, there was recess!"

The boys all said school sucked, mainly Jerco because his grades were terrible.

As for the girls, they all said they enjoyed school, except for Melody.

" **What are your views on school, Melody?"**

"Well…" Melody began, tears welling up in her eyes. "When my twin brother Jerald and I were in the second grade, our mother and father, who taught at our school, took us on a field trip. But our group was jumped by a Slaking and Mom was killed by it. Jerald was also injured, but he survived."

" **Oh…"** Said Lunala. **"I'm so sorry, Melody. Yeah, I know."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis


	2. Pokémon GO

**August 11, 2016**

 **Drabble # 2 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Pokémon GO**

* * *

It was a busy day in the Hall of Origin. Ever since the Dark Matter crisis, the Legendary Heroes Squad had moved in with their Legendary Partners, and would continue to defend the Pokémon World. The teens' parents had agreed, as long as they visited them.

Moltres's Trainer, Carter Hubbard, was officially ditched by his abusive father, so he didn't have to leave the Hall to visit his family.

And speaking of Carter, he was walking around the Hall, playing on his cell phone.

Lydia walked up to her friend. "Carter, what's that you're playing?"

Carter smiled up at Lydia. "It's called Pokémon GO."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Pokémon GO?"

"Yeah!" Carter replied. "What if we lived somewhere other than the Pokémon World and we still loved Pokémon? This could give us a sense of what it would be like to catch Pokémon in real life!"

Mewtwo's Trainer, Lunick Hamada, ran over with his phone. "Yeah, caught it!"

"Oh, come on!" Said Solgaleo's Trainer, Jerco Snow. "We actually HAVE Pokémon! Give those phones a break, will you?"

"No way!" Carter insisted. "We LOVE this game and we'll never stop 'till we catch them all! Right, Lunick?"

Lunick and Carter bumped fists. "You're right, bro!" They marched off singing, " _I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!_ "

Alexander Grace and his Legendary Partner, Zekrom, sweatdropped.

The Deep Black Pokémon rolled her ruby eyes. **"Those two never stop, don't they, Alex?"**

Alexander nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda like they're addicted."

"Guys! Guys! We have a problem!" Yumi Lukasiak, Diancie's Trainer, stormed in, followed by said Legendary Pokémon, her boyfriend Seth Caprio, and his Legendary Partner, Shaymin.

"Yumi, Seth, are you guys all right?"

Seth smiled; he never smiled prior to Dark Matter's defeat. "We're thinking about what to do for Lillie's birthday!"

"She's turning 17 and she wants it to be special!" Yumi added. "But... We don't know what to do."

"Hey, Lillie's birthday isn't until October 31, so we have plenty of time!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Zach Callison as Carter Hubbard

Jack Gleeson as Lunick Hamada

Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

David Lambert as Seth Caprio


	3. Fairytales

**August 12, 2016**

 **Drabble # 3 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Fairytales**

* * *

When Oliver Fern woke up the next morning, his Legendary Partner, Hoopa, was right in his face!

" **Gotcha, Ollie!"** Said the Mischief Pokémon.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled. "What's the big idea, Hoopa?!"

Before Oliver could belittle Hoopa any further, he heard singing coming from the room next door.

Oliver and Hoopa went next door and found Yumi, Tessa and Lillie singing the title song from _Beauty and the Beast._

Towards the end of the song, Oliver couldn't help but join in.

" _Certain as the sun… Rising in the east; tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme… Beauty and the…Beast."_

"Oh, hey, Ollie!" Lillie greeted the boy. "I didn't see you there."

"My parents showed Beauty and the Beast to my little sister Gracie when she turned 6. She'll be 10 in three months!"

"I guess some people are wrong about Fairytales." Tessa added. "You wanna watch, or read, them over and over again. You know, I remember watching Sleeping Beauty once!"

Tessa then left the room singing. _"I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream…"_

"Here we go again." Lillie shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Chloe Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak


	4. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**August 13, 2016**

 **Drabble # 4 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

* * *

" **Attention, Legendary Heroes Squad!"** The voice of the Alpha Pokémon Arceus rang out. **"Bring your Legendary Pokémon Partners and come to the Main Room for an urgent meeting!"**

Arceus's Trainer, Christian Klein, leapt out of bed. "Arceus, what's wrong?"

" **Calm down, Christian."** Said the God of Pokémon. **"You'll find out at the meeting."**

When Christian and Arceus got to the Main Room of the Hall of Origin, all the Trainers and Legendaries were abuzz with chatter.

" **There will be order here!"** Arceus announced.

Everyone went silent.

" **Now,"** Arceus went on. "Today, ten years ago, we lost a British actor who some of you looked up to. What was his name? Tony Jay?"

"That's right." Christian replied.

"I looked up to him, most definitely." Dialga's Trainer, Maya, added. "He played Judge Frollo in my favorite Disney movie, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , and now I watch it every single day!"

" **And so,"** Arceus continued. **"I would like Maya to sing a song in his honor."**

Maya stepped into the middle of the big circle as Tessa started the music. When Tessa gave the nod, Maya started singing.

" _You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered… Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again; knowing that I never would."_

All of a sudden, Tessa chimed in.

" _Dreaming of you won't help me to do… All that you've dreamed I could…"_

Arceus gave the nod to Tessa to keep singing with Maya.

" _Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions; you were warm and gentle."_

By now, most of the female Trainers and Legendaries had tears in their eyes. Even Zekrom's tough exterior was broken. Alexander had to whisper soothing words to his Legendary Partner.

" _Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again; knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive. Teach me to live. Give me the strength to try! No more memories; no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye. Help me say… Good…bye!"_

The Trainers clapped and cheered, and the Legendaries said a prayer led by Arceus.

Tessa and Maya held each other and cried.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Damian McGinty as Christian Klein

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace


	5. Pokémon Contests

**August 14, 2016**

 **Drabble # 5 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Note: This Drabble is T rated.**

 **Theme: Pokémon Contests**

* * *

Late one afternoon, Mesprit and her Trainer, Alyssa Gojika, returned to the Hall of Origin with a ribbon.

"Alyssa, where did you get that?" Asked Isabelle, Uxie's Trainer.

"Mesprit and I won a Pokémon Contest." Alyssa replied.

Isabelle eyed Alyssa confusingly. "Pokémon Contest?"

Alyssa smiled. "It's an event that shows off your Pokémon's talent. The Trainers sign their Pokémon up for the contest, and both you and your Pokémon get to dress up in fancy clothing. The winner earns a ribbon! There are battle rounds and appeal rounds."

As Alyssa continued to explain about Pokémon Contests, Mesprit flew around the Hall, showing off her ribbon to the other Trainers and Legendaries.

"You know, Alyssa." Said Derek Morris, Azelf's Trainer. "I think I'll sign up Azelf for a contest."

"Same here with Uxie!" Isabelle added.

Alyssa clapped her hands. "Derek, Izzy; are you serious?"

"Yes." Derek and Isabelle answered simultaneously.

Alyssa winked. "I hope you guys earn some ribbons!"

Meanwhile, in another room, Alexander, Zekrom, Oliver and Hoopa were coming up with ideas on how to prank Reshiram and his Trainer, Evan Stone.

"Zekrom, do you think what do you think we should do?" Asked Alexander.

" **I think we should insult him about…"** Suddenly, the Deep Black Pokémon burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

" **It's just… I have… The best…"** Zekrom replied between hysterical laughter. She finally calmed herself before saying, **"We should dare him to try twerking and see where that gets us!"** Zekrom laughed hysterically again. And once again, Alexander had to put a stop to his Legendary Partner's laughter.

" **Hehehe! Hoopa thinks that's a great idea!"** Hoopa agreed.

"Then it's settled." Oliver rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly. "We'll carry out this prank on Tuesday. Any other suggestions?"

"Not yet." Alexander replied.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Lori Phillips as Hoopa


	6. Whip and Nae-Nae

**August 15, 2016**

 **Drabble # 6 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Whip and Nae-Nae**

* * *

When Derek entered Isabelle and Uxie's room, he saw the duo practicing a dance.

"Hey, Derek! We're doing the Whip and Nae-Nae! Come on! Join us!"

Derek called Azelf out of his Pokéball and joined Isabelle and Uxie.

"Is this what you're going to do in your upcoming Pokémon Contest?" Derek piped up.

Isabelle squealed. "Yes! Nobody has ever done the Whip and Nae-Nae in a Pokémon Contest before."

When the dance was finished, Tessa's best friend Annaleise Rivas and her Legendary Partner, Latias, came in.

"Hey, guys! Arceus asked us to come tell you it's time for lunch."

"Ok, thanks Annie!"

When Annaleise and Latias left, Derek turned to Isabelle. "Hey, Izzy, I hear that Alex, Ollie and their Legendary Partners are going to pull a hilarious prank on Evan and Reshiram. We should see what happens!"

Derek and Isabelle high-fived.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas


	7. Pranks

**August 16, 2016**

 **Drabble # 7 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Note: This drabble is T rated.**

 **Theme: Pranks**

* * *

"Hey, guess what?" Oliver asked Alexander.

"What?" Replied Alexander.

"Today's the day we pull the prank."

"Oh, right! What are we going to do first, Ollie?"

"Ok, so you and Zekrom are going to bring Evan and Reshiram in here, but not before you set up the CD player and put in the CD for the Harlem Shake. You're going to ask them to twerk for you and then you'll put on the music. That'll be my cue to press the record button on the video camera, and the rest is history." Oliver explained.

When Evan and Reshiram arrived in the room, Alexander knew it was his cue.

"So, Evan and Reshiram, do you boys like the Harlem Shake?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Evan replied. "The Harlem Shake is mine and Reshiram's favorite dance."

"Well," Alexander went on. "I would like you boys to try and twerk."

"Uh…" Evan said. "Fine."

Alexander put on the music while Evan and Reshiram began their hilarious twerk-athon.

Isabelle, Derek, Uxie and Azelf, who were watching, tried their hardest not to laugh, and Oliver and Hoopa were recording their video.

When the dance was over, Oliver pressed the stop button, which alerted Evan and Reshiram to his presence.

"Oh, I see." Evan realized. "You did this as a prank."

Oliver snickered. "Let's see how many hits it gets on Pokétube!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Ed Oxenbould as Evan Stone


	8. Pokétube

**August 17, 2016**

 **Drabble # 8 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Pokétube**

* * *

"Jeepers!" Cried Melody. "This prank video already has 200,000 hits!"

"We rocked it!" Alexander and Oliver bumped fists.

Evan and Reshiram were still not happy about the prank, mainly because Oliver and Alexander had kept it a secret from him.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Oliver had explained.

"Still, that's no reason to keep it a surprise!" Evan had protested.

"Dude, it's what pranks are about." Alexander laughed his friend's rage off. "You're _supposed_ to keep them a surprise."

"Hey, guys!" Volcanion's Trainer, Ethan Lynch (Hawes and Lenora's son), called from next door. "I'm also on Pokétube and I found this interesting video."

It was the song "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo and Snoop Dogg.

"Oh my Arceus!" Mew's Trainer, Maggie Winters, cried. "That is SO funny!"

Jerco sang along, and man was he squirrelly.

" **Oh, Jerco."** Said Solgaleo. **"Some things never change."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Ed Oxenbould as Evan Stone

Tye Sheridian as Ethan Lynch

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters

Idris Elba as Solgaleo


	9. Documentary: Lydia

**August 18, 2016**

 **Drabble # 9 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Note: Lights Out reference in this drabble.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Lydia**

* * *

In the main room of the Hall of Origin stood Lydia in the center, and Ethan a few feet away from her with a video camera. Ironically, it was the same one Oliver used to record the prank video.

"Ok, Lydia, when you say 'Action', it'll be my cue to start filming you." Ethan explained.

Lydia gave the nod, and Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to the first Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Lydia Johnson, my partner is Articuno, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Scott and Melissa Johnson, and I have a twin brother named Lyric, who is also a member of the Squad. When I was younger, I would only play along and pretend to trust people when I really didn't. But once I turned 10, I quit that. Lyric, however, still hung on to that. It was after Lyric and I were chosen that I was able to knock some sense into him. My biggest pet peeve is someone picking on Lyric, and my deepest fear is the dark, cuz Diana's gonna get me. Best wishes, people!"

At that, Ethan stopped recording. "That was great, Lydia. I think that's a great start to the documentary."

All of a sudden, cries of anger and shock were heard from next door.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Screamed Lyric.

"This can't be!" Came from Oliver.

"That's not fair!" Screeched Maggie.

 **"That was an outrage!"** Yelled Reshiram.

 **"That was a cheap shot, Alain!"** Diancie hissed. **"A cheap shot!"**

"Alain?" Ethan repeated. "Then that must mean...!"

Ethan and Lydia ran into the movie room where the other Trainers and the Legendaries were watching the Kalos League.

 **"Ethan, Lydia, Alain kicked Ashkan's behind!"** Sulked Hoopa.

"That's a bummer." Ethan said.

"A bummer?!" Isaac yelled. "Ash is my cousin! I had hoped he would win!"

"Hey," Alyssa spoke up. "He tried his best. That's what matters, isn't it? And it's the first time ever that he's made it into the Finals of a major league. That's huge!"

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "I guess it is."

"So," Ethan said. "Isaac, you ready to be filmed in a couple of days?"

"You bet!" Isaac pumped up his fist.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Zachary Gordon as Lyric Johnson

Marc Thompson as Reshiram

Caitlin Glass as Diancie

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris


	10. Blood Draw

**August 19, 2016**

 **Drabble # 10 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Blood Draw**

* * *

"Hey, guys, I need to tell you something." Melody said to her friends.

"What is it?" Tessa asked.

"Anything you want to tell us, Melody, we'll listen." Virizion's Trainer, Jasmine Van Horn, reassured her friend.

"I'm deathly afraid of getting blood drawn." Melody confessed.

"Why?" Cobalion's Trainer, Allison Rogers, asked.

"When my brother Jerald was still in the hospital, he got his blood drawn once every two days, and he screamed bloody murder." Melody replied.

"I see." Deoxys's Trainer, Meghan Cheng-Strange, understood.

"Uh… Allison…" Jasmine said suddenly in a warning voice.

Out of nowhere, Allison screamed and flailed her arms in protest.

"Oliver, do you remember Allison telling you she doesn't like being touched?!" Tessa snapped.

"Hehe," Oliver laughed. "It was just another prank."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern


	11. Siblings

**August 20, 2016**

 **Drabble # 11 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Siblings**

* * *

"All right, guys! Today we're going to talk about our siblings!" Announced Alexander.

Most of the group was silent.

"If you're an only child, raise your hand." Said Alexander.

Most of the group raised their hands, including Tessa, Annaleise, Anderson and Lillie, who sighed deeply.

Alexander saw Lillie's face.

"Lillie, what's wrong?"

Lillie's frown deepened as she stood up. "I have a story to tell you all. A while back, I had a little sister named Gwenita. She was the sweetest little girl anyone could've ever met. However, she had this skin condition called Xeroderma Pigmentosum, which made her skin extremely sensitive to light. One day, she went to the hospital so her skin condition could be treated. However, something went very wrong. Gwenita was overexposed to light and she burned to ashes. I heard her screams, I felt her pain, I screamed too."

"Aww, Lillie, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me when we first met?" Asked Alyssa.

"Because I thought you would overreact." Lillie replied.

"Hey!" Said Alyssa. "Are you mocking me?"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Chloe Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika


	12. Documentary: Isaac

**August 21, 2016**

 **Drabble # 12 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Isaac**

* * *

For the second time, Ethan stood in the main room of the Hall of Origin with the video camera. In front of him stood Isaac.

"Ok, Isaac, ready?"

"I'm ready."

"And… Action!" Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 2 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Isaac Ketchum, my partner is Zapdos, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Ulysses and Stephanie Ketchum, and I have a twin brother named Isaiah, who is also a member of the Squad. After my cousin and his girlfriend were born, my paternal uncle left on a journey. We still don't know where he is, but I'm sure my cousin will find him soon. My biggest pet peeve is bullies, and my deepest fear is being alone, because you always need a friend, and if you're not careful, you could be kidnapped! This is Isaac Ketchum signing off!"

Ethan stopped recording. "Nice one, Isaac! I know how it feels for your cousin to not know his father. You know, Alex and Jenna's father also left on a journey after they were born, so I know how you must feel about your uncle leaving."

Isaac smiled. "I'm glad you understand me."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum


	13. The Lake Trio's Birthday

**August 22, 2016**

 **Drabble # 13 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: The Lake Trio's Birthday**

* * *

When Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf woke up, Isabelle, Alyssa and Derek dumped water all over them.

"Surprise!" Yelled the three Trainers.

" **What's the big idea?!"** The three Lake Guardians snapped.

"It's your birthday, sillies!" Alyssa replied.

" **It's my birthday?"** Mesprit asked.

"Yes!" Alyssa squealed. "We're having a special party for you and your brother and sister. Zekrom took the liberty of inviting Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend Serena Evans here!"

Azelf's eyes widened. **"Ash is here?! Yay!"**

Isabelle, Alyssa and Derek led their Legendary Partners to the Main Room of the Hall of Origin, which was decorated for the Lake Guardians' birthday party.

" **Happy Birthday, my children."** Greeted Arceus.

" **Thanks, Papa!"** Chorused the Lake Guardians.

While everyone was dancing and having a good time, Zekrom found Ash.

" **Um… Ash, can I talk to you?"**

Ash smiled. "Sure, Zekrom. What is it?"

" **I'm sorry for what I did with Pikachu when you first arrived in Unova. I got into a fight with Reshiram and I was looking for someone to take my anger out on, but I didn't intend for it to be you guys."** Zekrom explained.

"It's ok. I'll forgive you, as long as you sing a song with me!"

Suddenly, Zekrom transformed into a human. Alexander was shocked; he had never seen that side to his Legendary Partner before. As Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and their Trainers watched, everyone cleared the middle of the dance floor for Ash and Zekrom and Maya started the music. Serena gave her boyfriend the cue as he and Zekrom began their song.

 _I know that we are upside down_

 _So hold your tongue and hear me out._

 _I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind._

 _You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds._

 _Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes._

 _I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind._

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Whoa oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Does it mean we're bound for life?_

 _So oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

"Wow!" Exclaimed Allison. "Ash and Zekrom are fabulous! And Derek, don't you THINK about touching me!"

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Does it mean we're bound for life?_

 _So oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

"Keep it up, you two!" Hollered Serena.

 _I am a fire gasoline,_

 _Come pour yourself all over me._

 _We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time._

 _You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds._

 _Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes._

 _I know that we were made to break_

 _So what? I don't mind._

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Whoa oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Does it mean we're bound for life?_

 _So oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Are you gonna stay the night?_

 _Doesn't mean we're bound for life?_

 _So oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

Everyone applauded, and, well, let's just say Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf had one of the best birthday parties ever.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Talitha Bateman as Uxie

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Haven Paschall as Serena Evans


	14. Documentary: Carter

**August 23, 2016**

 **Drabble # 14 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Carter**

* * *

For the third time, Ethan stood in the main room of the Hall of Origin with the video camera. In front of him stood Carter.

"Ok, Carter, ready?"

"Heck, yeah!"

"And… Action!" Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 3 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Carter Hubbard, my partner is Moltres, and I am 16 years old. I'm an only child, and my father, Krishna Hubbard, was abusive with me because my mother, Joy Hubbard, died in childbirth and my father blamed my mother's death on me. After we defeated Dark Matter, my father ditched me, and now I live here. My biggest pet peeve is alcohol, because my father depended on it, and my deepest fear is being beaten again. It was nice talking to you all, peace out!"

Ethan stopped recording. "Carter, I'm so sorry. You must have had a rough life."

Carter smiled sadly. "Your mother is still alive and loves you, and your father loves you. Yeah, I did have a rough life. But it was Moltres who fixed everything!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Zach Callison as Carter Hubbard

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch


	15. Summer Camp

**August 24, 2016**

 **Drabble # 15 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Summer Camp**

* * *

"So, Tessa, do you remember anything about Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp?" Melody asked her friend.

"I remember when we played a water balloon game. It was so much fun!" Tessa replied.

Melody turned to Kaelynne. "What about you?"

Kaelynne frowned. "The only thing I remember was getting stung by that Beedrill and meeting Tessa and Annie."

Annaleise raised her hand. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I remember the three-legged race! My partner was Serena!"

"And I was partnered with Kaelynne." Tessa added. "Lunala, you were watching over me at the time. Could you tell I was having fun?"

 **"I'm sure you did, Tessa."** Said Lunala.

"Alyssa, did you attend a summer camp when you were younger?" Kaelynne called to Olympia's daughter, who happened to be passing by.

Alyssa joined the circle. "You bet I did. My foster parents told me it would be so much fun! And it was!"

Kaelynne smiled at Annaleise and Tessa. "I'm glad you girls told me to not give up till it's over."

"And I'm glad we did too." Tessa clapped Kaelynne on the shoulder.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika


	16. Don't Touch Me

**August 25, 2016**

 **Drabble # 16 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Don't Touch Me**

* * *

If there was one thing Allison Rogers disliked most, it was being touched.

Of course, she didn't mind her Pokémon showing her affection, but when it was another person, they'd get a reaction out of her.

One time, Oliver had clapped her on the shoulder, and out of protest, Allison had flailed her arms and screeched like Lillie's little sister when the lights burned her to dust.

At the minute, Allison was the only one in the Hall of Origin's Main Room. She sat down in the central circle pattern.

"I don't understand." She said to herself. "Some people still don't see that being touched is my biggest pet peeve. I just want to find someone who understands."

At that minute, Allison's Stufful popped out of her Pokéball and climbed onto her shoulder.

"Stuf, stuf." Said the little creature.

"Not now, Stufful." Allison hung her head down.

Stufful licked her Trainer's cheek.

"Hey!" Said Allison. "Stop that!"

Suddenly, she realized that her Pokémon was trying to tell her something. She sat crisscross applesauce. "Stufful, climb onto my lap. I promise I won't touch you."

Stufful climbed into her Trainer's lap and looked straight into her eyes.

"I see." Said Allison. " _You_ don't like being touched either. I'm glad I have something in common with you."

"Allison," Jasmine's voice rang out. "It's time for lunch!"

As Allison stood up, Stufful climbed onto her shoulder again. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn


	17. Documentary: Lunick

**August 26, 2016**

 **Drabble # 17 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Lunick**

* * *

For the fourth time, Ethan stood in the main room of the Hall of Origin with the video camera. In front of him stood Lunick.

"Ok, Lunick, ready?"

"Sure!"

"And… Action!" Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 4 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Lunick Hamada, my partner is Mewtwo, and I am 14 years old. My parents are Dennis and Megumi Hamada, and I'm an only child. The best thing about living in the Hall of Origin is learning how to meditate with my partner. My biggest pet peeve is being tripped, and my deepest fear is ghosts. It was nice talking to you all, peace out, homies!"

Ethan stopped the recording. "Great job, Lunick! I'm surprised you're afraid of ghosts."

Lunick sweatdropped. "That's why I never catch a Ghost Pokémon. Ghost type Legendaries are a different story, though."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Jack Gleeson as Lunick Hamada

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch


	18. Fanfiction

**August 27, 2016**

 **Drabble # 18 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Fanfiction**

"Hey, Maggie! Check out this cool website!" Called Entei's Trainer, Liam Carson, from his and Entei's room.

Maggie and Mew came running (Well, flying in Mew's case.)

"A story about Ash getting betrayed by his friends?! That's not cool!" Maggie smacked her forehead.

"Maggie, I think Ash is a great Trainer!" Liam said. "But I really don't want Isaac, Isaiah and Isabelle seeing this."

"Yeah, because he's their cousin." Maggie pointed out.

"If Uxie found out, she'd be petrified."

* * *

Cast Appearances:

Miles Heizer as Liam Carson

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters


	19. This Is My Jam

**August 28, 2016**

 **Drabble # 19 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: This Is My Jam**

* * *

Suicune's Trainer, Sebastian White, walked out of his room to have lunch when he heard 'Crank That Soulja Boy' on the radio.

"YEAH!" Sebastian hollered. "THIS IS MY JAM!"

Jerco, Isaac, Carter, Anderson and Derek joined up with Sebastian, whooping and hollering as they danced with their friend.

"This is my jam too!" Anderson bumped fists with Sebastian.

Tessa, Alyssa, Melody and Tapu Koko's Trainer, Brianna Cavell, watched the boys dance.

"Memories of the Dance Contest, I suppose." Melody giggled.

Tessa snickered. "I think I'm starting to blush at his antics."

"NO!" Snapped Brianna.

The other girls yelped and took a step back.

"Tessa, my little brother Paul always told me boys are rats. I don't think I'll ever fall in love." Brianna scoffed.

"You mean Plum Head?" Alyssa asked before laughing hysterically.

Brianna crossed her arms. "Whatever." She then walked off with Melody.

"You do realize whose daughter she is." Tessa reminded Alyssa, referring to Brianna.

"Yes, I know. Why else would she snap like that? It's in her genes."

* * *

Cast Appearances:

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White

Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum

Zach Callison as Carter Hubbard

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika


	20. Food Fight

**August 29, 2016**

 **Drabble # 20 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Food Fight**

* * *

"Zekrom, what are you playing at this time?" Alexander asked his Legendary Partner.

Zekrom giggled. **"Alex, we should start a food fight."**

"Uh, Zekrom…" Alexander warned. "What if it gets Arceus all mad?"

" **He won't get mad. I promise you."** Zekrom reassured her Trainer and best friend.

Later, when everyone was eating lunch, Alexander threw a tomato and it splattered all over Lunick.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alexander hollered, and everyone started yelling, picking up food and throwing it everywhere.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Brianna groaned, pulling Tapu Koko, and fleeing the room before they could get hit.

" **Who knew we'd have a food fight, Isabelle?"** Uxie hollered over the commotion.

"What was Alex thinking?!" Isabelle added.

At that moment, everyone heard, **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

The food fight halted. Christian and Arceus had entered and they looked furious.

" **Who started it?!"** Arceus demanded.

" **It wasn't our fault, Papa!"** Said Mesprit. **"Zekrom egged Alexander on."**

" **WHAT?!"** Arceus yelled. **"Zekrom, come here!"**

Alexander walked over to Arceus, followed by his Legendary Partner.

" **Young lady, what were you thinking?!"** Arceus chastised Zekrom. **"You scared off Tapu Koko and Brianna, and to top it off, you caused a whole bunch of commotion. Apologize to Alex and everyone else."**

" **I'm so sorry, everyone. I just wanted to be silly today."** Zekrom apologized.

" **Hehe, Hoopa forgives you!"** Said Hoopa. **"Hoopa loves to be silly!"**

"Don't YOU start it too!" Oliver smacked his forehead.

* * *

Cast Appearances:

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Talitha Bateman as Uxie

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern


	21. Documentary: Maggie

**August 30, 2016**

 **Drabble # 21 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Maggie**

* * *

For the fifth time, Ethan stood in the main room of the Hall of Origin with the video camera. Before him was Maggie.

"Ready for the next part of the documentary, Maggie?"

Maggie pumped her fist. "You bet!"

Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 5 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Maggie Winters, my partner is Mew, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Jeff and Sarah Winters, and I have an adopted younger brother named Markus. Ever since my little brother lost his real parents, I have been devoted to being the best big sister I could be. My biggest pet peeve is dirty keyboards, and my deepest fear is pain. I've had that fear ever since I was a toddler. It was nice talking to you all!"

Ethan pressed the button, ending the recording.

"Maggie, that was fabulous!"

All of a sudden, shouts were heard from nearby rooms.

"WHAT?!" Came from Raikou's Trainer, Liz Hampton.

"Seriously!" Sebastian yelled.

"Come on!" Protested Yumi.

"It HAD to be Alzheimer 's disease." Groaned Celebi's Trainer, Rose Abbot.

The next voice was Hoopa's.

" **Hoopa looked up to him! Hoopa not happy!"**

Soon, everyone was gathered in the main room. Arceus spoke.

" **As you all know, Gene Wilder was one of the best of the best. Of course, we all know him as the title character in** _ **Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**_ **."**

"I LOVE that movie!" Isabelle clapped her hands. "The Oompa Loompa song makes me laugh every time I hear it!"

Once again, Arceus led all of the Legendaries in a prayer before calling all the boys to the left and the girls to the right.

Hoopa summoned a piano from one of her portals and Mesprit decided to play it.

Brianna stepped up to the center as Mesprit started playing the piano. Brianna began singing.

" _Come with me_

 _And you'll be_

 _In a world of pure imagination._

 _Take a look and you'll see_ ( **Girls:** _And you'll see_ )

 _Into your imagination._ "

Diancie and Hoopa looked at the group with sad smiles.

Volcanion nodded to Brianna.

" _We'll begin_ ( **Boys:** _We'll begin_ )

 _With a spin_ ( **Girls:** _With a spin_ )

 _Traveling in the world of my creation._ "

Then, the girls all sang together.

" _What we'll see will defy… Explanation._ "

The Lake Guardians cheered before Brianna sang again.

" _If you want to view paradise_ ( **Girls:** _If you want to view paradise_ )

 _Simply look around and view it._

 _Anything you want to, do it._ ( **Boys:** _Anything you want to_ )

 _Want to change the world…_ "

The boys and girls all pitched in with Brianna.

" _There's nothing to it._ "

The Legendaries started to get pumped up.

" **Way to go, Maya!"** Cheered Dialga.

" **Keep it up, Yumi!"** Whooped Diancie.

" **Such a powerful song…"** Murmured Zekrom.

When the song was finished, the Legendaries applauded for their Trainers.

Lydia wiped a tear from her eye. "Let's watch _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_."

Everyone agreed and headed to the movie room.

* * *

Cast Appearances:

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters

Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Cara Delavigne as Dialga

Caitlin Glass as Diancie

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson


	22. Shoes

**August 31, 2016**

 **Drabble # 22 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Shoes**

* * *

"Hey, Lydia! Give me those!"

"Give me what, Maggie?" Lydia asked innocently.

"My shoes!" Maggie snapped. "They costed about 40 bucks!"

"I don't care! They're MY shoes now!"

"NO!" A familiar shout rang through the Hall. Brianna rounded the corner.

"Wow. Just wow. Arguing over shoes? Can't you two get along?"

"Brianna, please help me!" Maggie ran over to the brunette princess. "Lydia stole my shoes."

"Maggie, I know where you're coming from. If anyone stole my glass heels, I'd explode like an atomic bomb." Brianna then turned to Lydia. "Lyds, can you please give Maggie back her shoes?"

Lydia sighed. "Fine." She handed Maggie back her shoes.

Brianna placed her hands on Lydia's shoulders. "Lyds, don't worry. You know the Ruby Slippers Dorothy Gale wore in _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"Yeah." Lydia replied.

"I promise you that when I get the chance, I'll get you a pair of Amethyst Slippers."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	23. Documentary: Liam

**September 1, 2016**

 **Drabble # 23 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Liam**

* * *

For the sixth time, Ethan stood in the main room of the Hall of Origin with the video camera. Before him stood Liam.

"Ready to rock and roll, Liam?"

"I'm ready, bro!"

Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 6 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Liam Carson, my partner is Entei, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Martin and Amy Carson, and I'm an only child. I've always wanted magic powers, but I guess it wasn't mean to be in my case. My biggest pet peeve is seeing people smoke cigarettes, and my deepest fear is getting old, 'cause I don't know what it's like to die. I enjoyed talking to you! Peace out!"

Ethan pressed the button, ending the recording.

"Liam, I didn't know you were afraid of getting old."

"Sorry I didn't tell you before."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Miles Heizer as Liam Carson


	24. Dresses and Tuxes

**September 2, 2016**

 **Drabble # 24 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Dresses and Tuxes**

* * *

"Hey, Chara, remember this?" Sebastian pulled out his neon green tuxedo.

Chara gasped. "It's your tux from the Dance Contest!"

"I wish I knew about the Dance Contest sooner, so I could've participated." Allison sulked.

"I know how you feel, Allison." Chara patted her friend's shoulder.

Allison recoiled. "Hey! Don't touch me, remember?"

Oliver ran in, followed by Hoopa. "Hoopa overheard your conversation. She wants to help."

" **Would you like Hoopa to summon a dress for you?"** Hoopa asked.

"Sure! Please!" Allison begged.

Hoopa giggled. **"Ok then! Dress! AlléHooparing!"**

A red glittery dress appeared from Hoopa's portal. Allison tried it on and it fit her perfectly!

Allison twirled around in her new dress.

"I think she likes it." Liz noted.

"I'm glad." Jasmine smiled.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White

Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn

Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton


	25. Fifty Nifty United States

**September 3, 2016**

 **Drabble # 25 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Fifty Nifty United States**

* * *

The small Legendaries and their Trainers (Except for Brianna and Tapu Koko) were gathered in the main room of the Hall of Origin with Tessa and Lunala.

"Ok! Ready to sing?"

"Totally!" Rose called.

" **Start the music, Tessa."** Lunala gave her Trainer the nod.

Tessa started the music as the small Legendaries and their Trainers began singing.

" _Fifty nifty United States from 13 original colonies._

 _Fifty nifty stars in the flag that billows so beautifully in the_ _breeze._

 _Each individual state contributes a quality that is great._

 _Each individual state deserves a bow; let's salute them now!  
_  
 _Fifty nifty United States from thirteen original colonies,_

 _Shout 'em, scout 'em, Tell all about 'em_

 _One by one, 'til we've given a day to every state that's in the USA._

 _In the USA..._ _  
_  
 _Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut._

 _Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana._

 _Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan,_

 _Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada._

 _New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico,_

 _New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio!_

 _Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island,_

 _South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas._

 _Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming._

 _North, South, East, West..._

 _In our cool, considered, objective, unprejudiced opinion, Florida is the best...of the_

 _Fifty nifty United States from thirteen original colonies,_

 _Fifty nifty stars in the flag that billows so beautifully in the breeze._

 _Each individual state contributes a quality that is great._

 _Each individual state deserves a bow; Let's salute them now!_ "

Tessa clapped. "I had no idea you would all choose Florida! Some of you could've said Hawaii or California. It was optional, you know."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters

Livvy Stubenrauch as Mew

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot

Mia Talerico as Celebi

Sophie Nélisse as Robin Clinton

Sarah Bazler as Jirachi

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Talitha Bateman as Uxie

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris

Gabriel Bateman as Azelf

Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes

Bella Lotz as Phione

Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson

Jacob Tremblay as Manaphy

David Lambert as Seth Caprio

Maddie Aldridge as Shaymin

Jacob Melton as Aiden Park

Ella Jones as Victini

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Meloetta

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Caitlin Glass as Diancie

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Mirabelle Lee as Magearna


	26. Documentary: Liz

**September 4, 2016**

 **Drabble # 26 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Liz**

* * *

"Hey, Liz!" Ethan called. "You ready?"

Liz rounded the corner and went to the spot Ethan told her to stand on. "Heh, you bet!"

When he was given the cue, Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 7 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Elizabeth Hampton, but please call me Liz; my partner is Raikou, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Aaron and Tammy Hampton, and I have a younger brother named Logan. My biggest pet peeve is foot tappers, and my deepest fear is explosions, because that's what killed my father. I know what you all have to say about this. It was nice getting to know you. Peace out!"

Ethan stopped the recording. "A job well done, Liz!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch


	27. Ice Skating

**September 5, 2016**

 **Drabble # 27 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Ice Skating**

* * *

In the Hall Of Origin's ice rink, all the Trainers were having a good time. Some of them were skating, while others were chatting or hanging out with their Legendary Partners.

"I wish my father was able to come here and see the magnificence of this place!" Brianna mused. She and Jasmine were taking a break from skating.

"Hey, your daddy's a Frontier Brain, so he's got a lot to do." Jasmine reminded her friend.

"Yeah," Brianna sighed. "At least he came to the Dance Contest!"

"And he and your mother were by your side when you were in the hospital!" Jasmine added.

"And I just remembered something." Brianna perked up. "I need to get Lydia a pair of Amethyst Slippers!"

"You are just like your father, you know that Brianna?" Jasmine elbowed Brianna.

"Well," Said Brianna. "I can be like my mother too, you know."

The girls laughed and got back on the ice.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn


	28. Nicknames

**September 6, 2016**

 **Drabble # 28 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Nicknames**

* * *

"Hey, Lyds!" Isabelle called to Lydia.

"What's up, Izzy?"

"Are you throwing nicknames at each other?" Brianna butted in.

"We certainly are, Your Highness!" Lydia replied.

Brianna folded her arms across her chest. "Do you girls throw nicknames at any of the other Squad members?"

"We call Alyssa 'Lyssi' all the time!" Said Lydia.

"One time, when I first met Ash, it was when I was exploring some ruins in Kanto with my father. May didn't know what my Dad's name was, so you know what she did."

"She called him 'Mister'." Said Allison Rogers.

"Yes; and when did you get here, Ally?" Isabelle winked.

"Just now." Allison replied. "And your father snapped."

Brianna laughed. "I still remember."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers


	29. Documentary: Sebastian

**September 7, 2016**

 **Drabble # 29 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Sebastian**

* * *

"Sebastian, are you ready?" Ethan asked the chosen Trainer of Suicune.

"I'm ready." Sebastian replied.

Ethan pressed the button and began recording.

 **"** Hello, and welcome to Part 8 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Sebastian White, my partner is Suicune, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Alistair and Darcy White, and I had an older sister named Rosa, but she was killed by Team Rocket. My biggest pet peeve is people speaking ill of Rosa, and my deepest fear is stun batons, because the Team Rocket Grunt that killed Rosa used one to do so. Thank you for your sympathy, and it was nice getting to know you!"

Ethan pressed the button to end the recording.

"Good job, Sebastian. Even though I already said this, I'm so sorry about the loss of your sister."

"Thanks, Ethan."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White


	30. The Wizard of Oz: Part 1

**September 8, 2016**

 **Drabble # 30 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: The Wizard of Oz: Part 1**

* * *

"Hey, guys! The results from our auditions are in!" Ho-Oh's Trainer, Yushuv Hayes, called to everyone.

Immediately, everyone ran over to see the list.

"Dudes, I'm playing the Wizard!" Anderson pumped his fist.

"Wow, guys!" Said Regirock's Trainer, Dylan Peterson. "I'm playing the Scarecrow! I am SO inviting Mom and Dad to this play!"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Jerco. "I get to be the Cowardly Lion!"

"Who am I?" Asked Melody.

"You're Dorothy!" Allison put her hands on her hips. "Did you not see the list?!"

"Yay!" Cheered Melody. "Who are you?"

"Miss Gulch." Allison replied.

"I'm playing Glinda!" Brianna whooped. "I have to call Dad right away!"

"And I'm a Teenage Glinda!" Said Chara.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Sebastian. "I'm the Tin Man!"

"Well…" Said Lydia. "Looks like I'm the Wicked Witch."

"Chin up, Lyds!" Said Lyric. "I'm playing the Winkie General."

Blake was astonished. "I get to be Auntie Em? That's not too bad."

"Heh!" Lunick shrugged. "Looks like I'm Professor Marvel."

"Oh." Said Clara. "Isaac, Carter and I are the Farmhands."

"Yay! I get to be Uncle Henry!" Said Registeel's Trainer, Thomas Sanderson.

As for the other roles, Maya was **Glinda's Mother** , Regice's Trainer, Trey Samson, was the **Emerald City Guard** , Maggie, Liam, Liz, Rose, Meghan, Robin, Christian, Seth, and Palkia, Cresselia and Latios's Trainers, Lycan Singh, Lucas Cove and Michael Enon, were **Winkies** , Yushuv, Kaelynne, Annaleise, Isabelle, Alyssa, Derek, Yumi and Groudon, Kyogre, Giratina, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Heatran and Regigigas, Elijah Jones, Birhan Robinson, Artorias Oakley, Julie Rhodes, Anna Aiken-Henderson, Nolan Hart, Elias Bane and Troy Atlas, were **Emerald City Citizens** , Evan, Alexander, Jasmine, Oliver, Ethan and Kyurem, Keldeo, Genesect, Victini, Xerneas and Zygarde's Trainers, Eric Logan, Isaiah Ketchum, Hunter Dimarco, Aiden Park, Phillip Lotus and Marie Noel, were **Flying Monkeys** , Magearna, was **Toto** , Celebi, Jirachi, Mew, Victini, Shaymin, Phione, Manaphy, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Diancie, Hoopa, and Meloetta were **Munchkins** , Mewtwo, Deoxys, Cresselia, Darkrai, Keldeo, Volcanion, Moana Dixon, Bethany Cantrell, Adrien Mondena and the four Tapu Guardians were **Jitterbugs** , Entei, Terrakion and Cobalion were **Trees** , Articuno, Lugia and Latias were **Crows** , Suicune, Virizion, Zapdos, Lillie and Moltres were **Poppies** and Ho-Oh, Regice, Solgaleo, Tessa and Lunala were **Snowflakes**.

"I can't wait for the play!" Tessa cheered.

" **The play is in two days, Tessa, so we need some big time practice!"** Said Uxie.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Chase Edmunds as Yushuv Hayes

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Felix Avitia as Dylan Peterson

Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain

Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Zachary Gordon as Lyric Johnson

Danica Lee as Blake Noxic

Jack Gleeson as Lunick Hamada

Robert Capron as Thomas Sanderson

Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Talitha Bateman as Uxie


	31. The Wizard of Oz: Part 2

**September 9, 2016**

 **Drabble # 31 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: The Wizard of Oz: Part 2**

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone knew their parts on the spot. Right now, they were having their final dress rehearsal.

Sebastian was singing 'If I Only Had a Heart' and Jerco was waiting for his cue.

"It's going to be amazing!" Whispered Tessa. "I can't believe our big performance is tomorrow night!"

"I'm excited too." Said Kaelynne.

"Brianna's lucky she got the part of Glinda."

"Her father's going to be _so_ proud of her…" Kaelynne wiped a tear from her cheek.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey


	32. The Wizard of Oz: Part 3

**September 10, 2016**

 **Drabble # 32 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: The Wizard of Oz: Part 3**

* * *

It was finally opening night for The Wizard of Oz.

Just like with the Dance Contest, the Theatre was packed. It was almost a full house.

In the girls' Dressing Room, Brianna had just gotten finished putting on her Glinda costume and tiara when she received a text from her father.

"'I'm very proud of you, my princess. Your mother and I are in the audience, cheering you on. Can't wait for your entrance! Love Dad.'" Brianna read the text before she clutched the phone to her chest and started to cry.

Tessa came out of the bathroom all dressed in her Snowflake costume. "Oh don't cry _now_ , Brie. You'll smudge your makeup!"

"Dad sent me a text. It was so sweet…" Brianna sniffled.

Tessa read the message on her friend's phone and smiled. "I'm glad we have loving parents. Just look at what happened to poor Carter when his mother passed away after his birth!"

Tessa and Brianna talked until Allison, who had finished the scene with the line 'That's the last time I buy anything from a charity bazaar', came in.

"Brianna, it's almost time for you to come on. They're doing the Professor Marvel scene."

Brianna nodded and went into the wings.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers


	33. Remembering 9-11-01

**September 11, 2016**

 **Drabble # 33 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Remembering 9-11-01**

* * *

When Tessa woke up, she met up with Brianna.

"Man, the play was so much fun!"

Brianna smiled. "I know right! Mom and Dad were proud of me, as they always are."

All of a sudden, Yumi ran up to the girls, out of breath.

"Tessa, Brianna, you do realize what today is, right?"

"I have no clue." Tessa and Brianna replied simultaneously.

"It's September 11th. 15 years ago, terrorists destroyed the World Trade Center and part of the Pentagon by hijacking airplanes."

"What was their motive anyway?" Brianna asked.

"I don't think they had one." Yumi shrugged her shoulders.

"NO!" Tessa and Brianna snapped together. They then looked at each other in annoyance.

"Hey!" Said Brianna. "That's _my_ line!"

" _And_ your Dad's." Added Tessa.

"Surely those terrorists must have had a motive." Tessa inquired.

"And I'm positive they did." Brianna added. "Are we going to have a moment of silence for the victims?"

"Arceus is gathering everyone now." Said Yumi. "Let's go."

With that, the three girls ran to the Main Room.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak


	34. Documentary: Yushuv

**September 12, 2016**

 **Drabble # 34 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Yushuv**

* * *

"Ok, Yushuv, ready to jig?" Asked Ethan.

"Heh, why not?" Yushuv rubbed the back of his head.

When he was given the cue, Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 9 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Yushuv Hayes, my partner is Ho-Oh, and I am 14 years old. My parents are Cody and Winifred Hayes, but they're dead now. At first, I thought I didn't deserve to be Ho-Oh's Trainer because I thought I didn't have a pure heart. But Ho-Oh insisted, and he's my partner now. My biggest pet peeve is waking up late, and my deepest fear is witches. I'm glad I got to know you all! Peace out!"

Ethan stopped the recording. "That was great, Yushuv!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Chase Edmunds as Yushuv Hayes


	35. Battling

**September 13, 2016**

 **Drabble # 35 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Battling**

* * *

When Kaelynne woke up, she found Brianna and Tessa having a battle.

It was Brianna's Glaceon facing off against Tessa's Sylveon.

It was a fierce battle, but eventually both Eeveelutions went down.

"Well done, both of you." Kaelynne clapped.

"Kaelynne?" Tessa asked.

"When did you get here?" Questioned Brianna.

"Just now." Kaelynne replied. "Both of you have trained your Eeveelutions a little more. I mean; maybe one day we'll have to deal with a battle much fiercer than what we had with Dark Matter."

"Very true." Said both Tessa and Brianna.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	36. Theme Songs

**September 14, 2016**

 **Drabble # 36 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Theme Songs**

* * *

The Trainers and their Legendary Partners were in the Hall of Origin's Main Room, discussing music.

"Hey, Blake, what's your theme song? I mean, what song suits your personality?" Clara Campo asked Blake Noxic.

"I'd say _Confident_ by Demi Lovato." Blake replied.

In another corner, Meghan Cheng-Strange was talking with Brianna.

"So, Brianna, what's _your_ theme song?"

" _We Know The Way_." Brianna replied.

"I know that song!" Meghan exclaimed as she and Brianna began singing together.

" _Aue, aue_

 _We are explorers reading every sign._

 _We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain._

 _Aue, aue_

 _Te_ _fenua_ _,_ _te_ _mālie_

 _Nā_ _heko_ _hakilia_

 _We know the way._ "

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo

Danica Lee as Blake Noxic

Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	37. Documentary: Kaelynne

**September 15, 2016**

 **Drabble # 37 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Kaelynne**

* * *

It was a brand new morning. Ethan stood in the Hall of Origin's Main Room, with Kaelynne standing before him. "Ready to rock and roll, Kaelynne?"

"Totes!" Kaelynne winked as Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 10 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Kaelynne Harvey, my partner is Lugia, and I am 14 years old. My parents are Gavin and Jennifer Harvey, and I have a younger brother named DJ. You see, when I was 4, DJ was born, and that's when my father set out on a journey, and we haven't heard from him since. My biggest pet peeve is people making advances on me, and my deepest fear is the Pokémon Beedrill, since I got stung by one when I was at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. I'm glad I got to know you all! Peace out, boys and girls!"

Ethan stopped recording. "I'm sorry a Beedrill stung you, Kaelynne. That must've hurt."

Kaelynne nodded. "It did."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey


	38. Poetry

**September 16, 2016**

 **Drabble # 38 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Poetry**

* * *

"Hey, Yumi, what poem should we read today?" Seth asked his buddies and girlfriend.

"Maybe one by Edgar Allen Poe!" Suggested Oliver.

"Great idea, Ollie!" Seth praised. "Now which one should we do?"

"How about _A Dream Within A Dream_?" Asked Yumi.

"Probably not." Seth replied. "Maybe something more.. Well…"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Exclaimed Liz. "How about _The Tell-Tale Heart_?"

"NO!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Everyone jumped and turned, seeing Brianna standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Absolutely not! My older brother Reggie told me that poem is way too scary, and I don't think I EVER want to hear it."

"Well, how about _The Raven_?" Rose called.

"Great idea, Rose!" Yumi clapped her hands. "Seth?"

"I like that poem." Seth pecked Yumi on the lips.

"Get a room…" Complained Oliver and Brianna.

Yumi laughed. "We have one, Hoopa Boy and Your Highness."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

David Lambert as Seth Caprio

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot


	39. Drama

**September 17, 2016**

 **Drabble # 39 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme** **: Drama**

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo, yo!" Oliver whooped.

"I have a great idea as to what we can do today!" Ethan added.

"We should do a short play based on the Pokémon Battle Frontier Episode 'Overjoyed'!" Oliver pumped his fist.

Everyone cheered and voiced their joy.

It took a lot of arguing and shouts of **"Order, order!"** from Arceus, but a cast was eventually determined.

The list read:

Isaac Ketchum as Ash

Isaiah Ketchum as Pikachu

Anderson Davis as Max

Dylan Peterson as Brock

Yumi Lukasiak as May

Lydia Johnson as Nurse Joy

Lyric Johnson as Scott

Brianna Cavell as herself

Ethan Lynch as Brianna's father

Oliver Fern as Professor Oak

Maggie Winters as Aipom

Birhan Robinson as Corphish

Alyssa Gojika as Chansey

Derek Morris as Wobbuffet

Chara Dupain as Mime Jr.

Isabelle Zumi as Jessie

Trey Samson as James

Thomas Sanderson as Meowth

Carter Hubbard as Torkoal

Phillip Lotus as Registeel

When the play was finished, all the other Trainers were impressed.

"Good job with the scene with you and Isaac at the end, Ethan. You were fabulous as my Dad." Brianna praised Lenora's son.

"Even though you weren't actually in the episode, we decided to put in a twist." Said Oliver.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	40. Documentary: Rose

**September 18, 2016**

 **Drabble # 40 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Rose**

* * *

When Ethan woke up and went to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, Rose was waiting for him.

When given the cue, Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 11 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Rose Abbot, my partner is Celebi, and I am 14 years old. My parents are David and Margaret Abbot, and I have a younger brother named Carter, who likes to be called Cartman. Yeah, I all know what you're thinking. My biggest pet peeve is being interrupted, and my deepest fear is rejection. I'm glad I got to know you all! Have a fabulous day!"

Ethan stopped recording.

"Excellent, Rose. I think this is going to be a fabulous Documentary!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot


	41. Save The Earth

**September 19, 2016**

 **Drabble # 41 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Save The Earth**

* * *

When Tessa and Lunala entered the Hall of Origin's Main Room, she found Marie Noel and Zygarde passing out shirts that read 'Save The Earth' to the other Trainers.

"Marie, what are you doing?" Tessa asked her friend.

"I'm passing out shirts to everyone." Marie explained.

Tessa narrowed her grey-blue eyes. "Why?"

"Because every week, when Zygarde and I check on the ecosystem, we find that people have littered! Ugh, what a nuisance!" Marie smacked her forehead.

"Maybe we should get the word out to everyone, not just everyone in the Squad." Tessa suggested.

Marie high-fived Tessa. "Fabulous!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie Noel


	42. Raisins

**September 20, 2016**

 **Drabble # 42 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Raisins**

* * *

"What are those, Melody?" Asked Kaelynne when she saw Melody eating something she had never seen before.

" _Those_ , Kaelynne, are raisins." Melody explained.

"Raisins, gross." Kaelynne held her nose.

"Have you had raisins before?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," Kaelynne replied. "They tasted HORRIBLE!"

"Come on, Kaelynne, try one!"

Kaelynne shook her head. "I don't think so."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis


	43. Documentary: Elijah

**September 21, 2016**

 **Drabble # 43 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Elijah**

* * *

Elijah Jones stood in the Hall of Origin's Main Room, waiting for Ethan.

He was about to call for the son of Lenora, when he entered the room, out of breath.

"Sorry, Elijah. I had forgotten today was the day I film your part of the Documentary."

Elijah shrugged. "It's fine, Ethan. Ready to get started?"

"Yep." Ethan pressed the button and started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 12 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Elijah Jones, my partner is Groudon, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Cameron and Deyonne Jones, and I'm an only child. Did you know that red is my favorite color? My biggest pet peeve is unsolicited phone calls, and my deepest fear is tornadoes. Nice meeting you! This is Elijah Jones, over and out!"

Ethan stopped the recording. "Hey, I like the color red too!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Tyler Casey as Elijah Jones


	44. Jewelry

**September 22, 2016**

 **Drabble # 44 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Jewelry**

* * *

Brianna was in her room chatting with Tapu Koko when Lydia Johnson ran in, donning a pair of Amethyst Slippers.

"Brianna, THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Lydia hugged her friend as tight as she could.

"L-Lydia… Can't breathe…" Brianna choked out.

Lydia released her friend. "Sorry, Brie."

"You're fine." Brianna replied.

All of a sudden, Melody and Blake ran in, showing off their jewelry.

"Brianna, Lydia, check out this moonstone necklace I got from my brother!" Squealed Melody.

"Yeah!" Blake added. "And look at this emerald bracelet! Isn't it pretty?"

"They're very pretty." Brianna replied. "When I first went exploring with my Dad, he found a jewel and gave it to my Mom as a present for her birthday."

"Obviously, your Dad's a ruins expert." Blake laughed.

"You can say that again." Retorted Melody.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Danica Lee as Blake Noxic


	45. Swimming

**September 23, 2016**

 **Drabble # 45 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Swimming**

* * *

Only a select few could say the Hall of Origin had an indoor pool.

In fact, that's where the Legendary Heroes Squad and their partners were right now. Some were socializing, others were eating, and others were swimming.

Once again, Ash and Serena were visiting.

"Brianna, I'm happy I caught up with your father." Said Ash.

"I'm happy you did, Ash." Brianna giggled. "At least Dad no longer thinks of you as a foolish kid. That part of you is gone."

"Get in that pool, Brianna, or I'm gonna PULL you in!" Marie yelled.

"Dad said that to me once." Brianna giggled.

"You can say _that_ again _."_ Serena said. "My Mom made a similar threat to me several times by saying she was gonna have her Fletchling peck me awake."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie Noel

Haven Paschall as Serena Evans


	46. Documentary: Birhan

**September 24, 2016**

 **Drabble # 46 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Birhan**

* * *

When Birhan Robinson reached the Hall of Origin's Main Room, Ethan was waiting for him.

"Ready, Birhan?"

"I'm ready, Ethan." Birhan replied.

Ethan pressed the button to start recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 13 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Birhan Robinson, my partner is Kyogre, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Franklin and Claire Robinson, and I'm an only child. Did you know that I'll be turning 16 in December? My biggest pet peeve is people sampling food off my plate, and my deepest fear is losing my girlfriend, Annaleise. Nice meeting you! This is Birhan Robinson signing off."

Ethan pressed the button, ending the recording. "Good job, Birhan."

"Birhan!" Annaleise entered. "I overheard the whole thing. You did great. Your deepest fear is losing me? Aww…"

Birhan and Annaleise ran into each other's arms and gazed at one another lovingly.

"Ok, you two. Don't make out in front of me, all right?" Ethan sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas


	47. Nightmares

**September 25, 2016**

 **Drabble # 47 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Nightmares**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. Birhan Robinson was asleep when he heard a scream from next door.

He woke up with a start. "Annaleise!"

He ran to his girlfriend's room and found her shaking and sweating. "No, please, don't leave!" She cried.

"Annaleise Rivas, wake up!" Birhan shook his girlfriend hard enough to wake her up.

"Oh, Birhan…" Annaleise whimpered. "You… You left me and everyone was laughing, oh, it was horrible!"

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here." Birhan pulled Annaleise into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It was just a nightmare."

"Did Nolan's Darkrai do it?"

"I doubt it. If it was, the boy would be up right now, reprimanding the Pitch Black Legendary."

When the sun came up, Ash and Serena snuck in and found Birhan and Annaleise cuddled up together, sound asleep.

"Aww…" Serena whispered as Ash snapped a picture.

"Wait till I show the others. They've never seen that before."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances**

Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Haven Paschall as Serena Evans

Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum


	48. Knock-Knock Jokes

**September 26, 2016**

 **Drabble # 48 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Knock-Knock Jokes**

* * *

"Hey, Tessa!" Said Chara. "Knock-Knock!"

"Who's there?" Asked Tessa.

"Adam."

"Adam who?"

"Adam up! 2 plus 2 equals 4!"

Chara and Tessa let out high pitched giggles.

In another corner, Julie and Anna were arguing over who could tell better knock-knock jokes.

"Hey, Julie, I can tell better knock-knock jokes than you!"

"No way! Yours was lamer than lame!"

"Ugh!" Brianna scoffed. "Foolish kids…"

"Seriously!" Meghan agreed. "There really is no need for them to argue."

"Oh well." Said Melody. "Tessa and Chara will deal with those two."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson

Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis


	49. Documentary: Blake

**September 27, 2016**

 **Drabble # 49 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Blake**

* * *

When Blake got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, she found Ethan waiting for her.

"Hi, Blake. Ready to rock and roll?"

"You bet!"

Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 14 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Blake Noxic, my partner is Rayquaza, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Spencer and Ruby Noxic, and I have two younger sisters named Shayne and Petra. I prefer other ladies, so don't judge me, all right? My biggest pet peeve is being made fun of, and my deepest fear is clowns. Nice meeting you! This is Blake Noxic, over and out!"

Ethan stopped recording. "Good job!"

All of a sudden, Oliver ran in. "I overheard. Good job Blake. Uh, guys, you need to see this."

All of the Trainers were gathered in the playroom, talking about something.

"As you know, guys, there have recently been clown sightings all over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola." Tessa told everyone.

Blake gasped. "Oh Arceus…"

"No offense." Said Christian, turning to his Legendary Partner.

" **It's fine."** Arceus replied.

"You're afraid of clowns, huh?" Brianna put her arm around Blake. "It's all right. We won't let any of them get you."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Danica Lee as Blake Noxic

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Damian McGinty as Christian Klein

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	50. Rap Contest

**September 28, 2016**

 **Drabble # 50 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Rap Contest**

* * *

Tessa and Lunala were oversleeping when they were woken up by the banging of drums.

"Can't they let us sleep, Lunala?" Tessa groaned.

Lunala sighed. **"Let's go see what they're up to."**

Tessa and climbed out of her bed and helped Lunala out of hers before they went to the Hall of Origin's Main Room and found Lycan Singh on the drums, and most of the other Trainers and Legendaries watching Maya and Isaac perform a rap.

"Tessa's awake!" Annaleise cheered.

" **Finally! Lunala showed up!"** Latias added.

"You woke us up." Tessa scoffed.

Brianna giggled. "Come on, Tessa. We're having a Rap Contest. Lycan's playing the drums and its Maya and Isaac vs. Julie and Christian."

An hour later, Maya and Isaac won the Rap Contest.

"Good job, you two." Jerco bumped Isaac's fist.

"We worked together. What do you expect?" Maya shrugged.

"Yeah!" Said Isaac. "Teamwork's what works!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Aimee Carrero as Latias

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum


	51. Romance Movies

**September 29, 2016**

 **Drabble # 51 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Romance Movies**

* * *

Anderson and Tessa were watching Romeo and Juliet, acting just like the characters in their scenes.

In another room, Birhan was watching Titanic with Annaleise, while Seth and Yumi were watching Hairspray.

"Those guys just love romance movies, don't they, Uxie?" Isabelle asked her Legendary Partner.

" **They do."** Uxie replied. **"It's just so cute."**

Isabelle sighed. "I wonder what it's like to have a boyfriend."

" **You'll know when the time is right, Izzy."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi

Talitha Bateman as Uxie


	52. Documentary: Robin

**September 30, 2016**

 **Drabble # 52 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Robin**

* * *

When Ethan got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room with the video camera, Robin was waiting for him.

"Finally!" Robin sighed. "I've been waiting for two minutes!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ethan apologized. "You ready?"

Robin gave the signal, and Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 15 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Robin Clinton, my partner is Jirachi, and I am 11 years old. My parents are Erich and Brielle Clinton, and I'm an only child. Did you know that my middle name is Beatrice? My biggest pet peeve is people making fun of my last name, and my deepest fear is bacteria, not the good bacteria, but the bad ones that make you sick. Nice meeting you! This is Robin Clinton signing off."

Ethan pressed the button, ending the recording. "Good job. I understand how you feel about being made fun of."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sophie Nélisse as Robin Clinton

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch


	53. Drama Movies

**October 1, 2016**

 **Drabble # 53 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Drama Movies**

* * *

While everyone else was watching Gnomeo and Juliet, Lucas Cove was outside the movie room talking with Cresselia.

"Hey, do you think we could watch a drama movie by ourselves?" Lucas asked his Legendary Partner.

 **"** **I don't think Darkrai would like that."** Cresselia replied.

"Hey," Lucas reassured the Lunar Pokémon. "Nolan has Darkrai under control."

Cresselia smiled. **"** **That's good to know."**

"Oh!" Lucas got an idea. "How about we watch Anastasia?"

 **"** **Deal."** Said Cresselia, as she and Lucas went to their room.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Noah Centineo as Lucas Cove

Alicia Keys as Cresselia


	54. Documentary: Meghan

**October 2, 2016**

 **Drabble # 54 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Meghan**

* * *

By the time Meghan got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, Ethan was waiting for her.

"At least it didn't turn out like what happened yesterday with Robin."

Meghan laughed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Ethan pressed the button and began recording Meghan.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 16 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Meghan Cheng-Strange, my partner is Deoxys, and I am 11 years old. My parents are Andrew Cheng and Chelsea Strange, and I have a younger sister named Kelli. Unfortunately, my father died a few years ago. My biggest pet peeve is people chewing food with their mouths open, and my deepest fear is guns. It was so nice to get to know you! Meghan Cheng-Strange is outta here!"

Ethan ended the recording. "Great job, Meghan!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange


	55. Documentary: Michael

**October 3, 2016**

 **Drabble # 55 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Michael**

* * *

Ethan and Michael walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room together and took their places.

Michael gave the cue, and Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 17 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Michael Enon, my partner is Latios, and I am 12 years old. My parents are Jerry and Justine Enon, and I have a younger sister named Virginia. Sadly, when I was younger, my mother died in a plane crash. My biggest pet peeve is spelling and grammar errors, and my deepest fear is flying, well, except on Latios, because I trust him. This is Michael Enon, over and out!"

Ethan ended the recording. "Sorry about your mother, Mike."

"Thanks for your compassion, Ethan."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Joseph Di Stefano as Michael Enon

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch


	56. Documentary: Annaleise

**October 4, 2016**

 **Drabble # 56 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Annaleise**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Main Room of the Hall of Origin with Annaleise before they took their places.

"Ready, Annie?" Ethan asked. Ever since Dark Matter's defeat, Ethan and Annaleise have become closer friends and she allowed him to call her Annie.

Annaleise gave the nod as Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 18 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Annaleise Rivas, my partner is Latias, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Marcus and Agatha Rivas, and I'm an only child. Did you know that Tessa's my best friend? My biggest pet peeve is promise breakers, and my deepest fear is slime. This is Annaleise Rivas, over and out!"

Ethan stopped recording. "Good job, Annie."

Just then, they heard a familiar "NO!"

Annaleise and Ethan sweatdropped. "What's Brianna so mad over this time?"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	57. Documentary: Dylan

**October 5, 2016**

 **Drabble # 57 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Dylan**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Main Room of the Hall of Origin with Dylan before they took their places.

"Ready, Dylan?"

"I'm ready to rock and roll!" Dylan pumped his fist.

Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 19 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Dylan Peterson, my partner is Regirock, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Grant, the Cyllage Gym Leader and Mia Peterson, and I'm an only child. Did you know that I hope to be a Gym Leader like my Dad one day? My biggest pet peeve is people hovering over me, and my deepest fear is landslides. This is Dylan Peterson, over and out!"

Ethan ended the recording. "Good job, Dylan."

Just then, they heard the clicking of glass slippers. Brianna entered, looking quite pleased.

"My father has a Regirock!"

"I know, your father is Brandon the Pyramid King." Dylan acknowledged.

Brianna sighed. "Dylan, you've known ever since you joined the Squad."

* * *

 **Cast Appearance:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Felix Avitia as Dylan Peterson

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	58. Documentary: Trey

**October 6, 2016**

 **Drabble # 58 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Trey**

* * *

When Trey and Ethan got to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room, they took their spots.

"Ready, Trey?"

"I'm ready, Lava Boy!"

Lava Boy was Trey's nickname for Ethan.

Ethan started recording once Trey gave him the cue.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 20 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Trey Samson, my partner is Regice, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Joseph and Ginny Samson, and I'm an only child. Did you know that I hope to be an explorer like Brianna and her father? My biggest pet peeve is obscene gestures, and my deepest fear is insanity. Nice getting to know you peeps. Trey Samson is outta here!"

Ethan ended the recording. "Hey, I don't like obscene gestures either, but I'm sure they annoy you much more than they do me."

Once again, Brianna stepped into the room. "Wow, Trey! I had no idea you want to be like me and Dad! He has a Regice too, you know."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Max Burkholder as Trey Samson

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	59. Documentary: Thomas

**October 7, 2016**

 **Drabble # 59 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Thomas**

* * *

When Thomas and Ethan got to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room, they took their spots.

"Ready, Tom?"

"Ready to rock and roll!" Thomas replied.

Ethan began recording once he was given the cue.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 21 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Thomas Sanderson, my partner is Registeel, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Bobby and Clara Sanderson, and I'm an only child. Lillie's birthday is on the 31st, and I can't wait to surprise her! My biggest pet peeve is people who bite their nails, and my deepest fear is double vision. Nice getting to know you peeps. This is Thomas Sanderson, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording and bumped fists with Thomas. "Nice one, dude!"

Brianna entered. "I couldn't help but overhear."

"This is the third time in a row, Your Highness." Ethan sighed.

"My father has a Registeel too, so, as I said, I couldn't help but eavesdrop."

"I tend to eavesdrop on things too, Brianna." Said Thomas. "I understand. Has your father scolded you for eavesdropping?"

"He did once." Brianna replied. "But I apologized and I haven't eavesdropped on him ever since."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Robert Capron as Thomas Sanderson

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	60. Documentary: Maya

**October 8, 2016**

 **Drabble # 60 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Maya**

* * *

"Hey, Maya, come on!" Ethan called to Maya Shirona-Hart.

Maya ran into the room, out of breath. "I'm so sorry; I had to settle an argument between Bethany and Adrien."

"Did Brianna yell her usual 'NO!'?" Ethan asked.

Maya laughed. "She wasn't in the same room as Bethany and Adrien. She's talking on the phone with her father."

Ethan chuckled. "Hey, Brandon's overprotective of his daughter, so I can understand."

At this point, Maya caught her breath and was ready for filming. Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 22 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Maya Shirona-Hart, my partner is Dialga, and I am 16 years old. My mother is Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, and I have a half-brother, Nolan, who is also part of the Squad. I have a big surprise planned for Lillie. Don't tell her. My biggest pet peeve is the very mention of my father, who abandoned me and Mom way before I was born, and my deepest fear is... Pins. Nice getting to know you peeps. This is Maya Shirona-Hart, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, Maya! This Documentary's getting good!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart


	61. Algebra

**October 9, 2016**

 **Drabble # 61 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Algebra**

* * *

"Hey, Beth, can you help me with this Algebra problem?" Nolan asked Tapu Fini's Trainer, Bethany Cantrell.

"Sure!" Bethany replied, walking over to Nolan's night table, where the son of Riley and Cynthia was struggling with an Algebra problem that Christian dared him to solve.

"Ok, 15x squared + 7x + 4." Bethany read the problem. As she guided Nolan through the steps, he slowly became confident.

"Good job!" Bethany clapped her hands when Nolan got the right answer.

"Now it'll be MY turn to laugh in HIS face." Nolan smiled at the very thought of laughing in Christian Klein's face.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Joel Courtney as Nolan Hart

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell


	62. Documentary: Lycan

**October 10, 2016**

 **Drabble # 62 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Lycan**

* * *

When Lycan got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, Ethan was waiting for him.

"Ready to rock and roll, Lycan?"

"Definitely." Lycan pumped his fist.

Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 23 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Lycan Singh, my partner is Palkia, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Jackson and Analisa Singh, and I'm an only child. I'm absolutely looking forward to October 31st. Hehe, that's Lillie's 17th birthday. My biggest pet peeve is people cutting in line, and my deepest fear is machines. It was nice getting to know you, AWESOME viewers! Lycan Singh is outta here!"

Ethan ended the recording. "Fabulous job, Lycan!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Robbie Kay as Lycan Singh


	63. Documentary: Artorias

**October 11, 2016**

 **Drabble # 63 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Artorias**

* * *

"Artorias!" Ethan called for Artorias Oakley.

Artorias ran in at top speed. "You called, Ethan?"

"Documentary time, remember?" Ethan reminded the Distortion Walker.

"Right!" Artorias groaned. "How could I have forgotten?!" He took his place and gave Ethan the cue to record.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 24 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Artorias Oakley, my partner is Giratina, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Pedro and Mindy Oakley, well, they're dead now, and I'm an only child. I am known to pretty much everyone as the Distortion Walker. My biggest pet peeve is people who snap their gum, and my deepest fear is nosebleeds. It was nice getting to know you bubs! Artorias Oakley, the Distortion Walker, is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Great job!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Sterling Beaumon as Artorias Oakley


	64. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**October 12, 2016**

 **Drabble # 64 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Shut Up And Dance With Me**

* * *

Moana Dixon and her Legendary Partner, Tapu Lele, went to the Hall of Origin's Main Room and found her friends dancing to a song.

 **"Come on, Moana!"** Piped Tapu Lele.

Moana knew the words, so she sang along as she danced with Tapu Lele.

 _Oh don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said, You're holding back,_

 _She said shut up and dance with me._

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me._

"Moana? When did you get here?" Asked Brianna.

"Tapu Lele and I just got here." Moana replied. "I know the words to this song."

"Well," Said Brianna. "Let's dance!"

Moana continued to sing.

 _We were victims of the night,_

 _The chemical, physical kryptonite._

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light._

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back,_

 _She said shut up and dance with me._

 _This woman is my destiny._

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me._

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discothèque Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back._

 _She said shut up and dance with me._

 _This woman is my destiny._

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me._

 _Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back._

 _She said shut up and dance with me._

 _This woman is my destiny._

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!_

 _Don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back._

 _She said shut up and dance with me._

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me._

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me._

When the song finished, everyone except Brianna congratulated Moana for knowing the words to the song, and bombarded her with "When did you get here?"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	65. Documentary: Lucas

**October 13, 2016**

 **Drabble # 65 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Lucas**

* * *

"Lucas!" Ethan called for Lucas Cove. "It's time for filming!"

Lucas ran in at top speed. "I was in the bathroom. Sorry."

"Nah," Ethan shrugged. "It's fine." He began recording once Lucas got to his spot.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 25 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Lucas Cove, my partner is Cresselia, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Brian and Amy Cove, and I have an older sister named Zoey. My father died when I was 9, and my mother dealt with depression for a year. My biggest pet peeve is computer viruses, and my deepest fear is sinning. I enjoyed talking to you all! This is Lucas Cove, signing off."

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, bro."

"You don't have a brother. You're an only child." Lucas corrected his teal-haired friend.

"I mean that in a friendly way." Ethan replied.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Noah Centineo as Lucas Cove


	66. Documentary: Julie and Isabelle

**October 14, 2016**

 **Drabble # 66 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Julie and Isabelle**

* * *

Ethan and Julie stood in the Hall of Origin's Main Room, waiting for Isabelle.

"What's taking Izzy so long?" Ethan asked the chosen Trainer of Phione.

"I have no clue." Julie replied.

Just then, Isabelle ran in. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Did you have to settle an argument, Isabelle Zumi?" Ethan asked.

"Thank Arceus I didn't." Isabelle replied. "Uxie wanted to be in the Documentary, but she took the tude with me when I told her it was only for the Trainers. So I had to appease her by giving her some Poképuffs."

"Did you tell her you get to explain who your Legendary Partner is?"

"Darn!" Isabelle smacked her forehead. "I'll tell her after we're done recording."

Isabelle went to the corner while Julie took her spot. Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 26 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Julie Rhodes, my partner is Phione, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Cyrus, the Leader of Team Galactic, and Odessa Rhodes, and I have an older brother named Dill. My parents are divorced, so I lived with my mother until Phione came along. My biggest pet peeve is being told no on pretty dresses, and my deepest fear is rabies. It was nice getting to know you! Julie Rhodes is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "You can go now, Julie. Izzy, it's your turn."

Julie left the room and Isabelle stepped onto the spot Julie once occupied. Ethan began recording Isabelle.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 27 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Isabelle Zumi, my partner is Uxie, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Siebold of the Kalos Elite Four and Renee Zumi, and I have a younger brother and sister, Doug and Sienna, who are twins. Did you know that Uxie LOVES Poképuffs? My biggest pet peeve is body odor, and my deepest fear is demons. I really enjoyed meeting you all! Isabelle Zumi is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, Izzy! Wow, we filmed two Trainers in one day. How cool is that?"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes

Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi


	67. Horror Movies

**October 15, 2016**

 **Drabble # 67 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Horror Movies**

* * *

All the Trainers and Legendaries were in the Movie Room, trying to decide which horror movie to watch.

" **Ok,"** Announced Arceus. **"I have five choices for a horror movie. We'll watch the one that gets the most votes. If you want to vote, just shout 'Want'. Ok, the first choice is** _ **Bug**_ **."**

Almost no one called "Want!"

" **The second choice is** _ **Drag Me To Hell**_ **."**

Only a few called 'Want'.

"Ugh," Said Annaleise. "If that movie had been picked, I would've been outta here faster than you can say 'Lamia'. Right, Lightning?"

Annaleise's Pichu, Lightning, chirped in agreement.

" **The third choice is** _ **Don't Breathe**_ **."**

There were quite a few who called 'Want', but some groans were heard from several of the Legendaries.

" **The fourth choice is** _ **The Ring**_ **."**

Only one Trainer and one Legendary called 'Want'. Those two were Oliver and Hoopa.

" **And the fifth choice is** _ **Lights Out**_ **."**

Almost everyone called 'Want'.

" **Ok, then."** Said Arceus. **"** _ **Lights Out**_ **it is! Now, if you don't want to watch the movie, or if you are under 13 years old, I suggest you leave now. Tessa, however, is an exception, because her father gave her permission."**

Those who were too young or didn't want to watch the movie left.

Moana and Tapu Lele went back to their room and shut the door.

"Tapu Lele, I wish Kiki could be here with us." Moana sighed.

" **She's still too young, Moana."** Tapu Lele explained. **"Maybe when she turns 10, she could come here!"**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Lori Phillips as Hoopa

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele


	68. Romantic Comedies

**October 16, 2016**

 **Drabble # 68 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Romantic Comedies**

* * *

Once again, all the Trainers and Legendaries were in the Movie Room. This time, they were watching a Romantic Comedy called _You've Got Mail_.

" **Adrien, this is so funny."** Tapu Bulu snickered.

"Shut up, dude!" Adrien Mondena hissed. "I'm trying to watch the movie!"

Tapu Bulu sighed. **"Fine."**

The movie went on with sad moments, laughter and fun.

At the end, when Joe and Kathleen confessed their feelings, everyone said, "Aww…"

The movie finished, and everyone clapped.

" **Sorry for talking during the movie, man."** Tapu Bulu apologized to his Trainer.

"It's fine." Adrien forgave the Grass/Fairy Land Spirit Pokémon. "You were just expressing your approval."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Emjay Anthony as Tapu Bulu

Kyle Catlett as Adrien Mondena


	69. Documentary: Anna and Alyssa

**October 17, 2016**

 **Drabble # 69 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Anna and Alyssa**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room with Anna and Alyssa. He told the former to take her spot and the latter to wait quietly out of camera view.

"Ready, Anna?"

"Ready."

Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 28 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Anna Aiken-Henderson, my partner is Manaphy, and I am 10 years old. My parents are Balthazar Aiken and Skyla, the Gym Leader of Mistralton City, and I'm an only child. Unfortunately, my father died before I was born, so I only knew his name. My biggest pet peeve is the mention of Cubchoo Disease, the disease that took my father's life, and my deepest fear is loud noises. I really enjoyed meeting you all! Anna Aiken-Henderson is out!"

Ethan ended recording before congratulating Anna. She then left the room.

Alyssa took her spot and Ethan started recording her.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 29 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Alyssa Gojika, my partner is Mesprit, and I am 12 years old. I don't know who my father is, but my mother is Olympia the Gym Leader of Anistar City, and I'm an only child. Seven months before I was born, my father joined Team Rocket, so my mother sent me to live with her good friends for the first 12 years of my life. My biggest pet peeve is crime syndicates, and my deepest fear is joining Team Rocket. I really enjoyed meeting you all! This is Alyssa Gojika, signing off."

Ethan ended recording. "Well done, Alyssa. Once again, I filmed two Trainers in one day."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika


	70. Name Meanings

**October 18, 2016**

 **Drabble # 70 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Name Meanings**

* * *

The Trainers were talking with their Legendary Partners about the meanings of their names.

" **So, Brianna, does your name mean 'strong'?"** Tapu Koko asked her Trainer.

"Yeah," Brianna replied. "My father told me he was the one who suggested the name and Mom loved it."

The other Legendaries learned quite a bit from their Trainers.

At the end of the day, the Trainers posted a list of the meanings of their names. It read:

 _Lydia- Woman from Lydia_

 _Isaac- Laughter_

 _Carter- Transporter of goods_

 _Lunick- Unknown_

 _Maggie- Pearl_

 _Liam- Resolute protection_

 _Liz- Pledged to Arceus_

 _Sebastian- Person from the ancient city of Sebastia_

 _Yushuv- Unknown_

 _Kaelynne- Monastery_

 _Rose- Same as the name_

 _Elijah- Yahweh is Arceus_

 _Birhan- Domestic_

 _Blake- Fair-haired_

 _Robin- Bright fame_

 _Meghan- Pearl_

 _Dylan- Son of the sea_

 _Trey- Three_

 _Thomas- Twin_

 _Michael- Who is like Arceus?_

 _Annaleise- Devoted to Arceus_

 _Maya- Water_

 _Lycan- Lycanthrope_

 _Artorias- Unknown_

 _Isabelle- Pledged to Arceus_

 _Alyssa- Noble_

 _Derek- The people's ruler_

 _Lucas- Man from Lucania_

 _Julie- Youthful_

 _Anna- Grace_

 _Nolan- Champion_

 _Seth- Appointed_

 _Christian- Follower of Jesus_

 _Elias- Yahweh is Arceus_

 _Troy- Descendant of foot soldier_

 _Evan- Arceus is gracious_

 _Alexander- Defending men_

 _Eric- Eternal ruler_

 _Allison- Noble_

 _Clara- Bright_

 _Jasmine- Persian flower name_

 _Peter- Rock_

 _Damien- One who tames_

 _Lyric- Lyre_

 _Isaiah- Salvation of Arceus_

 _Anderson- Son of Anders_

 _Hunter- One who hunts_

 _Aiden- Little and fiery_

 _Phillip- Lover of horses_

 _Chara- Joy_

 _Marie- Bitter_

 _Yumi- Archery bow_

 _Oliver- Olive tree_

 _Ethan- Firm_

 _Melody- Song_

 _Jerco- Unknown_

 _Tessa- To gather_

 _Lillie- English flower_

 _Brianna- Strong_

 _Moana- Ocean_

 _Bethany- House of figs_

 _Adrien- Kalosian form of Adrian_

"Wow." Said Brianna to Ethan. "Our names kinda mean the same thing."

Ethan nodded. "I know, right?"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch


	71. Documentary: Nolan and Troy

**October 19, 2016**

 **Drabble # 71 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Nolan and Troy**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room with Troy and Nolan before telling the former to wait outside.

Nolan and Ethan took their spots and the latter began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 30 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Nolan Hart, my partner is Darkrai, and I am 15 years old. My parents are the Aura Guardian Riley and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, and I have a half-sister, Maya, who is also part of the Squad. Ever since I was five, my father has trained me in my Aura powers; I hope to be just as good as him. My biggest pet peeve is bicyclists who ride in dangerous places, and my deepest fear is being tied up. I really enjoyed meeting you all! May the Aura be with you all! This is Nolan Hart, signing off."

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, Nolan. You can go. Hey Bolton! It's your turn!"

Troy Atlas entered. Nolan and the other boys called him Bolton because he had the same name as the _High School Musical_ character Troy Bolton.

Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 31 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Troy Atlas, my partner is Regigigas, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Marcus and Amelia Atlas, and I have an older brother named Leon. My friends call me Bolton because of a character in _High School Musical_ with the name 'Troy Bolton'. My biggest pet peeve is saggy pants, and my deepest fear is gaining weight. I really enjoyed meeting you all! This is Troy 'Bolton' Atlas, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Excellent job, Bolton. Tomorrow I get Seth and Derek."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Joel Courtney as Nolan Hart

Dominic Scott Kay as Troy Atlas


	72. Documentary: Seth and Derek

**October 20, 2016**

 **Drabble # 72 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Seth and Derek**

* * *

Ethan stood in the Hall of Origin's Main Room, waiting for Seth and Derek.

The two boys came into view, ranting about something.

"What happened?" Ethan asked his friends.

"It's not WHAT happened." Seth groaned. "It's WHO happened."

"Chara and Liam were cursing at each other. I had to break up the fight." Derek replied.

"Did Brianna yell her usual 'NO!' this time?" Ethan asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Seth and Derek snickered. "She did… We had to leave the room so we wouldn't laugh at her."

"Well," Said Ethan. "That's Brandon's daughter for you."

"Like they always say, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'"

"Well," Ethan clapped his hands. "Enough said. Seth, you're first."

Seth took his spot and Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 32 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Seth Caprio, my partner is Shaymin, and I am 13 years old. I really don't like talking about my parents, because they divorced when I was a baby, but I have a younger sister named Rose. I'm still trying to get over the death of my half-brother, Zero. My biggest pet peeve is strangers who ask about my family, and my deepest fear is elevators. I really enjoyed meeting you all! This is Seth Caprio, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Pretty sensitive, dude. But you did well. You can go."

Seth walked out and Derek took his spot. Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 33 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Derek Morris, my partner is Azelf, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Simon Morris and Santalune Gym Leader Viola Matthews, and I'm an only child. Did you know that my middle name is Jemaine? My biggest pet peeve is being called worthless, and my deepest fear is witnessing criminal acts. It was so nice to meet you all! This is Derek Morris, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, dude!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

David Lambert as Seth Caprio

Lee Cormie as Derek Morris


	73. Would You Rather

**October 21, 2016**

 **Drabble # 73 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Would You Rather**

* * *

The Trainers sat in their chairs in a circle formation. Tessa had a great idea.

"Hey, guys, let's play Would You Rather!"

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"So," Said Tessa. "Jasmine, you're first."

Jasmine stepped into the center of the circle.

"Would you rather continue with your life or restart it?"

"I'd continue my life." Jasmine replied.

Everyone clapped and Jasmine returned to the circle.

"Ok, Ollie's next."

Oliver stepped into the center of the circle.

"Ollie, would you rather be invisible or be able to read minds?"

"Read minds." Oliver replied.

Everyone laughed as Oliver returned to the circle. The game went on until everyone answered a question, heck even the Legendaries participated!

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern


	74. Truth Or Dare

**October 22, 2016**

 **Drabble # 74 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

Once again, all the Trainers and Legendaries were gathered in circle formation, but this time, it was Melody who had a wacky idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone cheered before Allison stepped into the circle.

"Ally, truth or dare?"

Allison smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' while standing on your head!"

The girls snickered as Allison followed through with the dare.

Next, it was Brianna's turn.

"Brianna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I have two brothers, Paul and Reggie."

"Isn't Paul the plum-haired kid who always called Ash pathetic?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Brianna replied.

The game went on until it was Lillie's turn. She was the last one.

"Lillie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make a fish face!"

Lillie made her funniest fish face and everyone laughed.

"That was so much fun!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo

Chloe Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain


	75. Documentary: Christian and Elias

**October 23, 2016**

 **Drabble # 75 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Christian and Elias**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room with Christian before they took their spots and began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 34 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Christian Klein, my partner is Arceus, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Brian and Samara Klein, and I have an older brother named Ron. My parents gave me the middle name Anthony because of a character in a show Dad loves. My biggest pet peeve is people who don't wash their hands in the restroom, and my deepest fear is mushrooms, not Pokémon that are mushrooms, but actual POISONOUS mushrooms. It was so nice to meet you all! Christian Klein is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Excellent job, Chris! Now for Elias."

Elias walked in and recording began.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 35 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Elias Bane, my partner is Heatran, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Elijah and Sabrina Bane, well, they're dead now, and I'm an only child. My parents died several years apart from each other, and I still haven't gotten over their deaths. My biggest pet peeve is the mention of my parents' deaths, and my deepest fear is car crashes, since that's what took my mother's life. It was so nice to meet you all! Elias Bane is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Excellent job!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Damian McGinty as Christian Klein

Jordan Nagai as Elias Bane


	76. Club Piplup

**October 24, 2016**

 **Drabble # 76 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Club Piplup**

* * *

"Hey, Blake, what are you playing?" Moana asked the chosen hero of Rayquaza.

"Club Piplup. It's basically the Pokémon World's version of Club Penguin." Blake replied.

"Oh, I see." Moana understood. "So what do you do on Club Piplup?"

As Blake explained the basics to Moana, the Dome Ace's Daughter began to understand it better.

"Wow," Said Moana. "That looks cool." Maybe I should try it sometime."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Danica Lee as Blake Noxic


	77. Costume Contest

**October 25, 2016**

 **Drabble # 77 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Costume Contest**

* * *

In six days, it would be Lillie's birthday. Arceus decided to throw a Costume Contest.

For example, some of the Trainers dressed up as their Legendary Partners, among them Lydia, Sebastian and Eric.

Arceus would be the judge.

The main round went off without a hitch, and it didn't take long for Arceus to decide the winners.

 **"In third place: Moana and Tapu Lele! In second place, Tessa and Lunala! And in first place, Brianna and Tapu Koko!"**

Moana had dressed up as a princess, Tessa was Lunala, and Brianna was dressed up as her mother, Mirage.

"That was so much fun!" Tessa squealed.

"I know, right?" Brianna bumped Tessa's fist.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell


	78. Documentary: Evan

**October 26, 2016**

 **Drabble # 78 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Evan**

* * *

Ethan and Evan walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room before they took their places.

"Ready, Evan?"

"Ready."

With that, Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 36 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Evan Stone, my partner is Reshiram, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Craig and Kiana Stone, and I'm an only child. Did you know that I was born with the power to communicate through telepathy? My biggest pet peeve is evil-doers, and my deepest fear is poverty. It was nice getting to know you. This is Evan Stone, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Fabulous job, Evan!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Ed Oxenbould as Evan Stone


	79. Documentary: Alexander

**October 27, 2016**

 **Drabble # 79 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Alexander**

 **Update: 10/12/2017: Made changes to the Drabble. Their father's name is not Gerald.**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, where he found Alexander waiting for him.

"Sorry, Alex. Had to go to the bathroom. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 37 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Alexander Grace, my partner is Zekrom, and I am 14 years old. My mother is Sophie Grace, and I have a twin sister named Jenna. Our father left on a journey after Jenna and I were born, so we don't even remember him. My biggest pet peeve is Zekrom taunting me about not having a girlfriend, and my deepest fear is drugs. It was nice getting to know you. This is Alexander Grace, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Great job Alex."

 **"Alex, where are you?"** Called Zekrom.

"In the main room, Zekrom!" Alexander called to his Legendary Partner.

Zekrom flew in. **"How was the Documentary, Alex?"**

"It was good. Ready to play Ultimate Frisbee?"

 **"Totally."**

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Levi Miller as Alexander Grace

Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom


	80. Documentary: Eric

**October 28, 2016**

 **Drabble # 80 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Eric**

* * *

By the time Eric got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, Ethan was waiting for him.

"Ready, Ice King?" Ethan asked the platinum blonde boy.

"Please don't call me that." Eric sighed. "Jasmine called me that earlier and I almost yelled in her face."

"Sorry." Ethan apologized.

Eric shrugged. "It's fine."

Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 38 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Eric Logan, my partner is Kyurem, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Carlos and Jordan Logan, and I'm an only child. I'm so happy to be part of the Squad, and the day Kyurem found me was the happiest day of my life. My biggest pet peeve is Kyurem's potty mouth, and my deepest fear is Ouija boards. It was nice getting to know you. This is Eric Logan, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Eric, I understand your fear of Ouija boards. My father messed with a Yamask once, and it wasn't pretty."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Anthony Keyvan as Eric Logan


	81. Documentary: Allison

**October 29, 2016**

 **Drabble # 81 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Allison**

* * *

Ethan and Allison walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room together and took their spots.

Once given the cue, Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 39 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Allison Rogers, my partner is Cobalion, and I am 16 years old. My parents are John and Karina Rogers, and I have an older sister named Scarlet. I'm so happy to be part of the Squad, and the day Cobalion found me was the happiest day of my life. My biggest pet peeve is being touched, and my deepest fear is dirt. It was nice getting to know you. Allison Rogers is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Oh, I knew there was someone in the Squad who disliked being touched."

"Hey, my Stufful and I have much more in common than you think." Allison sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers


	82. Documentary: Clara

**October 30, 2016**

 **Drabble # 82 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Clara**

* * *

When Ethan got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, Clara was waiting for him.

"Ready, Clara?" Ethan asked.

"Definitely." Clara replied.

Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 40 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Clara Campo, my partner is Terrakion, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Philip and Heather Campo, and I'm an only child. I enjoy being part of the Squad, and I'm glad Terrakion chose me. But not that long ago, my father was turned into a Yamask by a gypsy who was taking out her anger and grief on him over the death of her best friend. My biggest pet peeve is getting sick, and my deepest fear is failure. It was nice getting to know you. Clara Campo is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Sorry about your Dad, Clara."

Clara nodded. "Thanks for your compassion."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo


	83. Happy Birthday, Lillie!

**October 31, 2016**

 **Drabble # 83 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Happy Birthday, Lillie!**

* * *

When Alyssa woke up, she awakened Mesprit and the two went to Lillie's room. The door was closed.

Mesprit was about to say something, but Alyssa shushed her. "I'm trying to listen."

Lillie was talking to someone on her video phone, and Alyssa knew who it was.

When she heard Lillie finish the conversation, Alyssa pulled Mesprit aside.

"You remember Professor Kukui, right? We met him in Alola when you found me."

" **I do remember that, Alyssa."** Mesprit replied.

"He's Lillie's secret lover. And her fiancé. Speaking of Lillie, today's her 17th birthday. Next year, she'll be 18 and they'll be able to marry and not have to hide their relationship anymore."

At that moment, the door opened and Lillie stepped out with Marshadow in her arms.

"Good morning, Alyssa."

"Morning, Lillie. Happy birthday!"

Lillie smiled. "Thank you."

The girls and their Legendary Partners went to the Hall of Origin where everyone surprised Lillie and sang Happy Birthday to her.

"Oh!" Said Aiden. "It's also Halloween! Where's the candy?"

At that moment, Hoopa summoned a huge pile of candy, such as Hershey's, Kit Kat, Reese's, Whoppers, Jolly Ranchers, Nerds, Popcorn Balls, etc.

" **Were you surprised?"** Giggled the Mischief Pokémon.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa Gojika

Sierra McCormick as Mesprit

Chloe Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Jacob Melton as Aiden Park

Lori Phillips as Hoopa


	84. Documentary: Jasmine

**November 1, 2016**

 **Drabble # 84 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Jasmine**

* * *

Ethan and Jasmine walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Ready, Jasmine?"

"I'm ready."

Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 41 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Jasmine Van Horn, my partner is Virizion, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Timothy and Helen Van Horn, and I have an older brother named Dustin and a younger twin sister named Kennedy. The day I met Virizion has always been in my heart, and I will never forget it. My biggest pet peeve is getting my clothes messy, and my deepest fear is needles. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Jasmine Van Horn, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "Excellent job, Jasmine!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn


	85. Documentary: Peter

**November 2, 2016**

 **Drabble # 85 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Peter**

* * *

Ethan and Peter walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Ready, Pete?"

"I'm ready."

Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 42 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Peter Lang, my partner is Tornadus, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Henry and Veronica Lang, and I'm an only child. I do admit, Tornadus can be a prankster sometimes, but he's a good friend. I'm glad he chose me. My biggest pet peeve is rude people, and my deepest fear is bad hair days. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Peter Lang, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "That was great, Pete! I'm really looking forward to putting the Documentary out there for everyone to see."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Connor Stanhope as Peter Lang


	86. Documentary: Damien

**November 3, 2016**

 **Drabble # 86 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Damien**

* * *

Ethan and Damien walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Ready, Damien?"

"Yup."

Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 43 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Damien Sky, my partner is Thundurus, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Antonio and Jenny Sky, and I'm an only child. Usually, when Thundurus and I have quality time, we just talk about how our lives were before we met. My biggest pet peeve is being kept in the house by my father when I was younger, and my deepest fear is roller coasters. I really enjoyed getting to know you! Damien Sky is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Hey, Damien, Volcanion and I like to talk about the same thing!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Maxwell Perry Cotton as Damien Sky


	87. Documentary: Lyric

**November 4, 2016**

 **Drabble # 87 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Lyric**

* * *

Ethan and Lyric walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Ready, Lyric?"

"I was born ready." Lyric replied.

With that, Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 44 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Lyric Johnson, my partner is Landorus, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Scott and Melissa Johnson, and I have an older twin sister, Lydia, who's also part of the Squad. Initially, I didn't trust anyone, but I have Lydia to thank for knocking some sense into me. My biggest pet peeve is unflushed toilets, and my deepest fear is parasites. I really enjoyed getting to know you! Lyric Johnson is outta here!"

Ethan pressed the button, ending recording. "Nice to know you trust people now, Lyric."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Zachary Gordon as Lyric Johnson


	88. Documentary: Isaiah

**November 5, 2016**

 **Drabble # 88 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Isaiah**

* * *

Ethan and Isaiah walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Ready, Isaiah?"

"As I'll ever be."

"And… Action!" Ethan pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 45 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Isaiah Ketchum, my partner is Keldeo, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Ulysses and Stephanie Ketchum, and I have an older twin brother, Isaac, who's also part of the Squad. Like Isaac, I'm not all that pleased with my uncle leaving on a journey after the births of my cousin and his girlfriend. My biggest pet peeve is people who don't know about personal space, and my deepest fear is my brother hating me. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Isaiah Ketchum, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, Isaiah."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Jaden Harmon as Isaiah Ketchum


	89. Documentary: Anderson

**November 6, 2016**

 **Drabble # 89 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Anderson**

* * *

Ethan and Anderson walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Ready, Andy?"

"Totally."

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 46 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Anderson Davis, my partner is Meloetta, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Sam and Michelle Davis, and I'm an only child. Ever since Meloetta became my Pokémon, we've been through thick and thin together, and we're practically inseparable. My biggest pet peeve is people who try to get me to break up with my girlfriend, Tessa, and my deepest fear is... I'm sure you know what it is. It's losing Tessa. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Anderson Davis, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, Andy."

Tessa and Phillip ran in. Anderson went to kiss Tessa while Phillip and Ethan bumped fists.

"Birhan feels the same way about losing Annie." Tessa noted.

"I know that already." Anderson replied.

"When will it be my turn?" Phillip asked.

"Soon, Phil." Ethan replied. "Be patient."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

John Paul Ruttan as Phillip Lotus


	90. Documentary: Hunter

**November 7, 2016**

 **Drabble # 90 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Hunter**

* * *

Ethan and Hunter walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Today's your day, Hunter! Are you ready?"

"I totally am."

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 47 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Hunter Dimarco, my partner is Genesect, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Caine and Selena Dimarco, and I'm an only child. Ever since Genesect and I became friends, we've been through thick and thin together, and we're practically inseparable. My biggest pet peeve is racist people, and my deepest fear is fog. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Hunter Dimarco, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Yeah, I'm not keen on racists either."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Jonah Bowling as Hunter Dimarco


	91. Documentary: Aiden

**November 8, 2016**

 **Drabble # 91 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Aiden**

* * *

Ethan and Aiden walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"Today's your day, Aiden! Are you ready?"

Aiden smirked. "Totally."

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 48 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Aiden Park, my partner is Victini, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Jackson and Aria Park, and I'm an only child. Victini and I are the best of friends, and no one can separate us. Ever. In fact, we both share a love of macarons! My biggest pet peeve is overuse of perfume, and my deepest fear is imperfection. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Aiden Park, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Hey, Aiden, I know you're afraid of imperfection, but we all make mistakes."

Aiden smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Jacob Melton as Aiden Park


	92. Documentary: Phillip

**November 9, 2016**

 **Drabble # 92 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Phillip**

* * *

Ethan and Phillip walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room together before taking their spots.

"You've been waiting forever. You ready?"

"I'm ready!" Phillip raised his fist.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 49 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Phillip Lotus, my partner is Xerneas, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Ren and Julia Lotus, and I'm an only child. Did you know that my middle name is Matthew? Xerneas and I are really close, and when I get agitated, she helps calm me down! My biggest pet peeve is know-it-alls, and my deepest fear is Friday the 13th, because I've heard terrible things happen on that day. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Phillip Lotus, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "I'm impressed at this one, Phillip. Good job!"

At that moment, Bethany Cantrell walked into the room, reading a newspaper, Tapu Fini by her side.

"Hey, Beth!" Phillip walked over to Bethany and her Legendary Partner. "What's up?"

Bethany showed Phillip the newspaper. The headline read **'DONALD TRUMP WINS ELECTION'**.

"Whoa…" Said Phillip.

Ethan shrugged. "Whoever won doesn't matter to me. And no arguments are necessary!"

Just then, they heard a crash, and a yell of "ADRIEN BASIL MONDENA!"

Bethany laughed sheepishly. "That was Chara. She and Adrien occasionally get into fights."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

John Paul Ruttan as Phillip Lotus

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell

Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain


	93. Documentary: Chara

**November 10, 2016**

 **Drabble # 93 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Chara**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room with Chara before they took their spots.

"Ok, Chara, ready to rock and roll?"

Chara smirked. "I'm totally ready."

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 50 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Chara Dupain, my partner is Yveltal, and I am 10 years old. My parents are Chase and Aurora Dupain, and I'm an only child. I just started my journey when I met Yveltal, and we've come such a long way! My biggest pet peeve is Trainers who are cruel to their Pokémon, and my deepest fear is evil spirits. I really enjoyed getting to know you! This is Chara Dupain, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "Chara, you _have_ come a long way."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain


	94. Documentary: Marie

**November 11, 2016**

 **Drabble # 94 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Marie**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Hall Of Origin's Main Room with Marie before they took their spots.

"It's your turn, Marie. Ready to rock and roll?"

"Yeah!" Marie jumped into the air with a pump of her fist.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 51 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Marie Noel, my partner is Zygarde, and I am 14 years old. My parents are Theodore and Antoinette Noel, and I have a younger brother named Isaac. When Zygarde and I first met, we found out we had a lot in common! My biggest pet peeve is people who litter, and my deepest fear is Hell. I really enjoyed getting to know you AWESOME viewers! Marie Noel is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "I'm proud of you, Marie. You're so optimistic!"

Marie smiled. "Thanks!"

At that moment, Moana and Tapu Lele ran in, well, flew in, in Tapu Lele's case.

"When will it be my turn?" Moana piped.

"Soon, Moana." Ethan replied. "I know, you love attention, just like your Dad."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie Noel

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon


	95. Documentary: Yumi and Natalie

**November 12, 2016**

 **Drabble # 95 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Yumi and Natalie**

* * *

When Yumi got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room with Natalie Bannister, they found Ethan waiting for them.

"Ready, ladies?" Ethan asked.

"Natalie's ready. And so am I." Yumi smiled.

Yumi took her spot and Ethan started recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 52 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Yumi Lukasiak, my partner is Diancie, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Austin and Missy Lukasiak, and I'm an only child. When I first met Diancie, we found out we had so much in common, we're practically inseparable! My biggest pet peeve is people who miss when they piss, and my deepest fear is thunderstorms. I really enjoyed telling you all about myself! Yumi Lukasiak is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, Yumi! You can go now. Natalie, it's your turn."

Yumi left the room and Natalie took her spot.

"Ready, Natalie?"

"Uh huh."

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 53 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Natalie Bannister, my partner is Necrozma, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Wikstrom and Charlene Bannister, and I'm an only child. As you all know, my father is part of the Kalos Elite Four, so perhaps his blood runs through my veins! My biggest pet peeve is ingrown toenails, and my deepest fear is drowning. I really enjoyed telling you all about myself! Natalie Bannister is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Wow, Natalie! Great job!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Cassidy Lehrman as Natalie Bannister


	96. Documentary: Oliver and Bethany

**November 13, 2016**

 **Drabble # 96 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Oliver and Bethany**

* * *

"Come on, Beth!" Oliver Fern called to Bethany Cantrell.

Bethany and Oliver ran to the Main Room, where they found Ethan waiting for them.

"It won't be long before November 18th is upon us." Ethan smiled at his friends. "The Documentary is almost finished. Ready, Ollie?"

"Totes!" Oliver winked.

Bethany went to the corner while Oliver took his spot.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 54 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Oliver Fern, my partner is Hoopa, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Harold and Matilda Fern, and I have a younger sister named Gracie. My parents run a sweet shop, and did you know I met my Vanilluxe there as a Vanillite? My biggest pet peeve is not being able to have donuts, and my deepest fear is zombies. I really enjoyed telling you all about myself! This is Oliver Fern, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "Excellent job, Ollie. Beth, you're next."

Oliver left the room and Bethany took her spot.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 55 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Bethany Cantrell, my partner is Tapu Fini, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Devin and Reina Cantrell, and I have an older brother named Cray. Did you know that my middle name is Sabine? My biggest pet peeve is screaming babies, and my deepest fear is weeds. It was fabulous getting to know you! This is Bethany Cantrell, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "You know, Beth, I really don't like weeds either."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Laura Marano as Bethany Cantrell


	97. Documentary: Ethan and Adrien

**November 14, 2016**

 **Drabble # 97 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Ethan and Adrien**

* * *

Ethan and Adrien stood in the Hall of Origin's Main Room together.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Ethan asked Adrien. "Usually I'm the one who's recording, but this time I'm on camera."

"But you get the camera back when you record me." Adrien laughed.

"Do you know how to hold a video camera?" Ethan asked.

Adrien nodded. "I do."

Ethan took his spot and Adrien pressed the record button.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 56 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Ethan Lynch, my partner is Volcanion, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Hawes and Lenora Lynch, and I'm an only child. Did you know that my middle name is Spencer? My biggest pet peeve is telemarketers, and my deepest fear is getting poisoned. It was fabulous getting to know you! This is Ethan Lynch, over and out!"

Adrien ended recording. "Wow, Ethan! That was great." He handed the camera to Ethan as he took his spot.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 57 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Adrien Mondena, my partner is Tapu Bulu, and I am 13 years old. My parents are Darien and Claudia Mondena, and I have a younger brother named Abraham and a younger sister named Chloé, who are twins. Unfortunately, my father died of a fentanyl overdose when I was 4, and my mother disappeared a year later, and she just recently returned. My mother chose Basil as my middle name because she likes the herb. My biggest pet peeve is people who whistle, and my deepest fear is not living up to the reputation of my maternal grandfather, Spenser the Palace Maven. It was fabulous getting to know you! This is Adrien Mondena, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Wow, Adrien. I think your part is the longest part in the Documentary!"

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Kyle Catlett as Adrien Mondena


	98. Documentary: Jerco and Moana

**November 15, 2016**

 **Drabble # 98 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Jerco and Moana**

* * *

Ethan walked to the Hall of Origin's Main Room with Jerco and Moana.

"November 18th is almost here, guys!" Ethan exclaimed.

Tapu Lele flew in. **"Moana, am I in the video?"**

Moana sighed. "Oh, Tapu Lele. I wish you were, but you're not. For now you can go to the corner. When we're done, I'll call you out."

" **All right."** Tapu Lele went to the corner with Moana as Jerco took his spot.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 58 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Jerco Snow, my partner is Solgaleo, and I am 15 years old. My parents are Rory and Destiny Snow, and I'm an only child. Did you know that when I met Solgaleo, I was lost in a forest? My biggest pet peeve is too many advertisements, and my deepest fear is shadows. I really enjoyed talking with you! This is Jerco Snow, signing off."

Ethan ended recording. "Nice one, Jerco."

Jerco left and Moana took her spot.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 59 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Moana Dixon, my partner is Tapu Lele, and I am 12 years old. My parents are Tucker Dixon the Battle Dome Ace and Hearthome Gym Leader Fantina Dixon, and I have a younger sister named Kiki. Tapu Lele and I are alike in many ways. We both like dressing up, we like attention, and we have a bunch of friends! My biggest pet peeve is people who make fun of my outfits, and my deepest fear is heights. It was fabulous getting to know you! And I'd love to say hi to all of my fabulous fans and their Pokémon! This is Moana Dixon, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Nice job, Moana. That was pretty flashy."

At that moment, Brianna and Tapu Koko entered.

"Hey, Brianna. You and Tessa are up tomorrow." Ethan greeted the Pyramid King's daughter.

"Awesome!" Brianna winked.

Tapu Lele flew over to meet Tapu Koko.

" **What's up, Old Sport?"** Giggled Tapu Lele.

" **Nothing much, Little Pink Princess."** Tapu Koko replied.

At that moment, they started playing the 'Concentration 64' hand game.

Brianna rolled her eyes. "This is the umpteenth time those two have played that game."

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Andra Day as Tapu Koko


	99. Documentary: Tessa and Brianna

**November 16, 2016**

 **Drabble # 99 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Theme: Documentary: Tessa and Brianna**

* * *

When Brianna and Tessa made it to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, Ethan was waiting for them. And so was Tapu Koko.

"Ready, girls?" Ethan asked.

Brianna and Tessa gave Ethan a nod.

" **Brianna, am I in the video?"**

Brianna sighed. "I think Tapu Lele asked Moana the same question. You can't, but you can go to the corner and wait."

" **All right."** Tapu Koko sighed before heading to the corner.

Tessa took her spot and Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 60 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Tessa Sycamore, my partner is Lunala, and I am 12 years old. My parents are Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos Region's Professor, and Alice, a former Kalos Queen, and I'm an only child. Lunala and I first met when I was walking home one night, and she saved me from a trio of bandits! I owe her my eternal gratitude! My biggest pet peeve is immature boys, and my deepest fear is bandits. I really enjoyed talking with you! Tessa Sycamore is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "Awesome job, Tessa!"

" **Tessa!"** Lunala called out to her Trainer.

"Coming, Lunala!" Tessa called back as she left the room.

Brianna stepped onto the spot Tessa once occupied.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 61 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Brianna Cavell, my partner is Tapu Koko, and I am 16 years old. My parents are Pyramid King Brandon and Mirage Cavell, and I have an older brother named Reggie and a younger brother named Paul. Did you know that Tapu Koko and I became friends prior to the Dark Matter crisis? My biggest pet peeve is anything that I disapprove of, and my deepest fear is losing my father. It was so nice getting to know you all! Brianna Cavell is outta here!"

Ethan ended recording. "You must love your father very much."

"I do." Brianna smiled.

At that moment, Moana and Tapu Lele entered.

"Nice job, Brianna!" Moana complimented.

" **Hey, Little Pink Princess!"** Tapu Koko called to her sister.

" **Old Sport!"** Tapu Lele flew over to Tapu Koko as they started playing the same hand game they played yesterday.

"Here we go again…" Brianna crossed her arms.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Andra Day as Tapu Koko

Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele


	100. Documentary: Melody and Lillie

**November 17, 2016**

 **Drabble # 100 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Note: Updated the Drabble on 11/21 due to info I became aware of. Updated again on 11/30 to include a new character, Rebecca.**

 **Update: 3/25/2017: Changed what happened to Gladion. MAJOR SPOILER for TMAOTAL for those who read this drabble!**

 **Theme: Documentary: Melody and Lillie**

* * *

When Ethan got to the Hall of Origin's Main Room, he found Lillie and Melody waiting for him.

"You two finish off the Documentary! Well, plus Rebecca makes three. You excited?"

"Definitely!" Melody piped up.

"Melody, you're first."

Melody took her spot.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 62 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Melody Pinesis, my partner is Magearna, and I am 10 years old. My parents are Cole and Kenisha Pinesis, and I have an older twin brother named Jerald. Did you know that when I found Magearna, she was stuck in my laptop? My biggest pet peeve is tripping over my feet, and my deepest fear is going to school, because of my mother's death. It was so nice getting to know you all! This is Melody Pinesis, over and out!"

Ethan ended recording. "Good job, Melody. You can go now."

Melody left the room to go to the pool.

Lillie stepped onto the spot Melody once occupied.

"And… Action!" Ethan began recording.

"Hello, and welcome to Part 63 of the Legendary Heroes Documentary. My name is Lillie Germain, my partner is Marshadow, and I am 17 years old. My father, Mohn died when I was younger, and my mother, Lusamine is still in the hospital, having sustained injuries during the battle against Dark Matter. I used to have a twin brother named Gladion, but he died after he and Type: Null passed their power given to them by Arceus onto Marshadow, and my little sister Gwenita died when an experimental treatment for her skin condition went wrong, so I'm an only child now. My biggest pet peeve is tangles in my hair, and my deepest fear is the very thought of my sister's death. It was so nice getting to know you all! This is Lillie Germain, signing off!"

Ethan ended recording. "And that wraps up the Documentary! Good job, Lillie!"

Just then, Christian entered. "Arceus and I are going to start setting up for tomorrow's party. Just letting you know."

Ethan nodded and left the room with Lillie, but not before filming Rebecca as Part 64, the final part of the Documentary.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Tye Sheridan as Ethan Lynch

Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis

Chloe Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain

Damian McGinty as Christian Klein


	101. It's Party Time!

**November 18, 2016**

 **Drabble # 101 of 101**

 **Refer to Drabble 1 for the Disclaimer, 'cause I'm not saying it again.**

 **Note: Updated on 11/30 to include a new character, Rebecca**

 **Theme: It's Party Time!**

* * *

When Tessa and Lunala woke up, they went to the Hall of Origin's Main Room to find it dark, only lit up with rainbow lights. Music was playing and everyone was dancing and having a good time.

" **It's our day, Tessa."** Lunala smiled at her Trainer.

Tessa nodded. "It is."

"Finally!" Annaleise squealed. "It's November 18th! Wanna break dance, Lightning?"

Annaleise's Pichu did a break dance.

Tessa laughed, catching Annaleise's attention. "Hey, Tessa!"

Annaleise went to hug her best friend.

" **May I have everyone's attention?"** Arceus called.

The music stopped and everyone turned to the Alpha Pokémon.

" **Today, Pokémon Sun and Moon were released, and now, we're all going to sing a song! Today's all about Jerco, Tessa, Lillie, Brianna, Moana, Bethany, Adrien, Rebecca and Natalie!"**

Said Trainers turned to their Legendary Partners and smiled.

" **Any suggestions?"** Arceus called out.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Isaiah Ketchum hollered. "Let's do 'My Shot' from Hamilton!"

" **Great idea!"** Arceus replied.

At that moment, Ash and Serena arrived. "You wouldn't celebrate without us, would you?" Said the latter.

"Hey, Cousin Ash!" Isaac and Isaiah greeted Ash.

"Hey!" Ash replied.

Phillip smiled. "Why would we forget you two?"

"Let the music play!" Kaelynne hollered. She then blushed. "Oh…"

"I see you're starting to fall for Miror B?" Trey smirked.

"Shut up!" Kaelynne screeched. She then sighed. "Fine. I'll tell him I've fallen for him and when I turn 18, we'll get together."

"Aww…" Everyone said.

"Let's sing!" Yumi pumped her fist before calling to Seth to put on the music.

" **Dance with me, Old Sport!"** Tapu Lele called to her sister.

" **Sure thing, Little Pink Princess!"** Retorted Tapu Koko.

Everyone sang the Hamilton song, and they spent the rest of the day having a good time.

* * *

 **Cast Appearances:**

Sophie Turner as Lunala

Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore

Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas

Tom Wayland as Arceus

Jaden Harmon as Isaiah Ketchum

Haven Paschall as Serena Evans

CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum

Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum

John Paul Ruttan as Phillip Lotus

Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey

Max Burkholder as Trey Samson

Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak

Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele

Andra Day as Tapu Koko


End file.
